El necio
by xochipilli
Summary: Un proyecto importante pondrá a Hermione Granger junto a un hombre al que jamas debió haber conocido más allá de Hogwarts: Theodore Nott.
1. Chapter 1

El Necio

Renuncia: Nada es mío, sólo juego en el sótano de Rowling.

Pareja: Theodore Nott/ Hermione Granger

Sumario: Siete años después de la guerra, Hermione, trabaja entre otras cosas como investigadora de una institución internacional, tiene en mente un nuevo proyecto pero para que lo pueda llevar a cabo necesitara la cooperación de un hombre con el que estudio en Hogwarts pero con el que nunca habló. No tiene la más mínima idea de como convencer a Theodore Nott para que la deje hacer uso de su biblioteca... y de su dinero.

Libros: Hasta DH (menos el epilogo)

El título lo tomé de la canción de Silvio Rodríguez, también me inspire en ella, pero no lo parece, tal vez sólo la última parte, en realidad creo que no tiene que ver con la historia en la que este fic se ha convertido, lo voy a cambiar más adelante.

-------------

Preludio

Theodore Nott es un solitario, un antisocial, eso es algo que todos los alumnos de Slytherin saben, no se debe confundir solitario con paria, la soledad es una decisión, una forma de vida, nadie se la habría podido imponer si no la deseara, no, ser un solitario es una de las decisiones más importantes que había hecho en su vida, cuando Theodore llegó a Hogwarts por primera vez tenía tres opciones, uno: ser un lacayo de Draco Malfoy, la idea no le apetecía, Malfoy era y sigue siendo un niño inseguro, consentido y arrogante; dos: formar su propio grupo de "amigos", eso no valía la pena porque los habría tenido que seleccionar de su propia casa, y había muy poco de donde escoger, con el paso del tiempo la casa de Slytherin se había reducido a un puñado de niños estúpidos, débiles y enfermos, era el resultado de generaciones de casamientos entre familiares para preservar la "pureza de la sangre"; eso dejaba la última opción: soledad, era la mejor de todas, no tenía que soportar los lloriqueos de Malfoy, ni la incompetencia de gente como Crabbe y Goyle.

Theodore Nott es inteligente, sólo los maestros de Hogwarts saben eso, nunca había participado en clase, pero sus tareas y exámenes hablaban por sí mismas, el mundo creía que Hermione Granger había conseguido las marcas más altas en una década en sus Éxtasis, pero ese era un privilegio que compartía con Theodore sin saberlo, la diferencia entre los dos alumnos más brillantes de Hogwarts era que Theodore no sentía la necesidad de probarse a sí mismo ante nadie, sólo él sabía la magnitud de ingenio, Hermione Granger restregaba su inteligencia en las narices de los demás para probar que era una buena bruja a pesar de ser de origen muggle. Era una lástima que fueran de casas rivales, a Theodore le hubiera gustado debatir con Granger sobre los aspectos más finos y complejos de la magia, tal vez era la única chica que lo pudría haber comprendido sin que le estallara el cerebro, si se hubiera acercado a ella en Hogwarts, tal vez hoy podrían hablar sobre su nueva teoría sobre magia cerebral, la había leído en un semanario de la Academia Internacional de Investigación Mágica en donde la castaña publicaba regularmente, era un concepto totalmente nuevo y lo tenía intrigado.

Theodore Nott es mestizo, ese era un secreto en poder de sólo cinco personas, y cuatro de ellas ya habían muerto, sólo quedaba él. Taylor Nott, su padre, se había casado en una ceremonia inquebrantable con Anais Lestrange, por años habían intentado tener hijos, usaron todo tipo de pociones y encantamientos, pero Anais nunca había podido llevar un embarazo a termino, había pasado por varios abortos espontáneos, su esposo la culpaba, le reprochaba su incapacidad para darle un heredero, finalmente, cuando Taylor Nott se dio cuenta de que estaba envejeciendo y muy pronto no sería capaz de seguir intentando inútilmente con su esposa, acudió a una bruja de ascendencia muggle, por nueve meses la mantuvo cautiva en su mansión mientras su esposa era forzada a usar encantamientos para aparentar un embarazo sano, cuando Theodore finalmente nació, Taylor Nott se lo entregó a su esposa diciéndole que era su hijo, pero Anaís no pudo amar al hijo de otra, mucho menos adoptarlo como suyo, el coraje, los celos y su impotencia la enloquecieron, odió al bebé, era una bofetada en la cara, la prueba de que no servía como mujer; Theodore Nott creció con los reproches de Anaís, no pasaba un día en que su madrastra no le recordara la suciedad de su madre biológica, pero todo acabó cuando Anais intentó asfixiar al pequeño niño de siete años, afortunadamente Taylor Nott llegó en el momento justo par impedirlo y después de una larga discusión, los sufrimientos de Anaís terminaron, Theodore vio desde su escondite como su madrastra moría a manos de su esposo. A partir de ese día, Theodore fue criado por su abuela paterna y nunca más se cuestionó la pureza de la sangre que corría por sus venas.

Theodore Nott es poderoso, pocas personas saben eso, personas que habían cometido el error de provocarlo, como Malfoy cuando intentó obligarlo a ser parte de se séquito en la escuela, Theodore le había dejado en claro quién era el mejor mago de los dos y a partir de entonces el chico Malfoy había aprendido a respetarlo. Irónicamente, Theodore estaba seguro de que su poder se debía al estatus sanguíneo de su madre biológica, los mejores magos eran mestizos, Dumbledore, Voldemort, Potter, Snape, Grindelwald, todos ellos habían demostrado tener un poder superior y ninguno era de sangre pura. Theodore podría ser tan reconocido como ellos, pero ¿para qué?

Theodore Nott es un sobreviviente, pero ni siquiera él estaba consiente de eso, desde que era pequeño había aprendido a recibir golpes bajos y a seguir adelante; sabía que la vida es injusta, eso no es un reproche ni una queja, es un hecho; había aprendido a caminar y levantarse por sí sólo, estaba seguro de que no había nadie que rompiera sus caídas, estaba él y aparte estaban todos los demás. Su cuerpo tenía cicatrices, también su alma, pero las lleva con orgullo, como un claro ejemplo de lo que puede sobrevivir y superar. Varias veces había andado en silencio contra la adversidad y todavía no encontraba una muralla que no pudiera derrumbar.

Theodore Nott no es un cobarde, sólo Voldemort sabía eso, en el verano entre su sexto y séptimo año fue llamado ante el Señor Oscuro para tomar el lugar de su padre, que había sido encarcelado en Azkaban durante el fiasco del Departamento de Misterios, y después de dos meses en prisión, el anciano había sucumbido a la muerte. Mientras estaba ahí, enfrente de Voldemort, Theodore se rehusó a tomar la marca y a hincarse ante la bestia, su necedad le costó dos semanas de cautiverio en los calabozos de la mansión Malfoy, el Señor Oscuro esperaba hacerlo cambiar de opinión, pero al final el chico logró huir. El resto de la guerra se la pasó en su mansión, no se molestó en regresar a Hogwarts para su último año escolar y los mortífagos lo dejaron en paz, nadie pudo romper las vallas mágicas que puso alrededor de su residencia.

Theodore es vindicativo, puede ser el bastardo más rencoroso que haya pasado por Slytherin, pero hasta el momento nadie la ha descubierto, le gente lo suele pasar por alto debido a su porte y su carácter, cuando alguien ve a Theodore Nott, lo único que ve es un chico escuálido, alto, callado, y tal vez tímido, por eso nadie le presta más atención, sólo es un don Nadie cualquiera. La mayoría de las veces esto trabajaba a su favor, en sus asuntos prefería el anonimato.

Theodore Nott no es un casanova, no es un galán, ni es sexy, eso la sabían todas las chicas que lo conocían, nunca se había interesado por alguna de las mujeres de sangre pura aceptadas en sociedad, todas eran insípidas y presuntuosas, más interesadas en el dinero y estatus social que en sus estudios, lo único que les importaba era pescar un buen marido que las mantuviera en la vida de lujo a que estaban acostumbradas y esa era la única razón por la que Theodore se había encontrado algunas veces en la incomoda posición de sus intentos de seducción, la mayoría de las veces aceptaba sus proposiciones por una noche y luego desaparecía, no se sentía mal al respecto, a ninguna llevaba a la cama con falsas pretensiones como hacían Malfoy y Zabini. La única chica que había llamado su atención fue Granger, y de hecho fue sólo en la arena intelectual, al menos al principio, empezó siendo un interés moderado por sus preguntas en clase, al final la seguía con la mirada a donde iba y seguido se sorprendía a sí mismo buscándola en la biblioteca.

Theodore Nott está desolado, el futuro no le emociona, no espera nada de la vida, ha caminado toda su vida contra la sociedad que lo creó, ha luchado mentalmente contra las opresiones de su circulo social, los escuchó en silencio recitar la letanía sangrepura mientras se reía por dentro, y ahora, de repente la sociedad que lo obligó a retraerse en sí mismo ya no existe, entonces qué sigue, qué hacer cuando la época que lo parió ya murió abandonándolo a su suerte. Pasó la vida rebelándose en silencio, refutando todos sus argumentos en la soledad de su pensamiento, ahora que tenía libertad, no sabía que hacer con ella ¿declararse benefactor de los muggles, cuando su propio padre se había regocijado en torturarlos, podía ser tan hipócrita?¿Aliarse a la nueva ola de gente que quería un mundo mejor, cuando sabía que sólo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que aparezca el siguiente Señor Oscuro?¿Presentarse ante Potter y agradecerle su heroísmo, tomarle la mano y besarle las botas?¿Qué haría un preso cuando es puesto en libertad después de toda una vida de cautiverio, cuando los sabores de la vida se han confundido en uno sólo, en cansancio?¿Cómo vivir cuando se está muerto?


	2. Chapter 2

1

_We all agree that your theory is crazy, but is it crazy enough?"_

_- Niels Bohr _

Hermione Granger estaba molesta, tal vez molesta no era palabra correcta para describir lo que estaba sintiendo, tal vez jodidamente enfurecida era un termino más cercano a la realidad.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que la investigación va ser cancelada por falta de fondos? Es la investigación más grande que ha visto el Instituto desde la apertura de las pirámides de Egipto, estamos trabajando en colaboración con tres ministerios de magia¿cómo puede ser posible que no haya dinero?- preguntó la encolerizada castaña.

- Hermione tranquilízate, no van a cancelar tu proyecto sólo lo van a posponer hasta que el Área de Recursos encuentre patrocinadores- intentó calmar Percy Weasley a la encolerizada mujer.

- No seas ingenuo, no me digas que realmente te tragaste esas patrañas- replicó Hermione viendo al pelirrojo con desdeño.

- Sé que estás enojada pero no hay razón para pensar…

- Percy, lo van a posponer indefinidamente hasta que me canse de esperar y decida cambiar otra vez mi campo de estudio, por qué crees que me están ofreciendo dirigir otros investigaciones, están esperando que cambie de proyecto. El dinero lo tienen pero no están dispuestos a arriesgarse, son unos malditos capitalistas, antropófagos inseguros- se quejó la castaña mientras paseaba por su oficina en la Academia Internacional de Investigación Mágica.

- Otros magos han intentado lo mismo que tú y han fallado, tus estudios son demasiado innovadores para ser creíbles, están seguros de que estás demente- comentó una nueva voz.

- Malfoy¿qué haces aquí?¿Acaso no tienes que ir a posar para un cámara o un perfume que comprar?- preguntó la castaña con condescendencia, la semana pasada el rubio había sido entrevistado para Corazón de Bruja, había sido la entrevistada más tonta que Hermione haya leído jamás.

- Granger si esa tu forma de pedirme consejos de belleza, lo siento, tú no tienes remedio- replicó el rubio.

- Por última vez Malfoy¿qué haces aquí?- volvió a preguntar ignorando el comentario sobre su aspecto físico, era lo usual cada vez que se hablaba con el rubio.

- Vine a hablar de negocios- replicó el rubio mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio de Hermione.

La castaña lo vio con ojos interrogadores y finalmente decidió que Malfoy se iría más rápido si lo dejaba hablar.

- Habla- comandó la castaña con un tono aburrido.

- Weasley vete- ordenó el rubio sin siquiera voltear a ver al pelirrojo.

- Percy por favor- suavizó Hermione.

El pelirrojo asintió y abandonó la oficina contra su voluntad. En cuanto la puerta se cerró el rubio comenzó a plantear su proposición.

- Granger sé sobre tu más reciente proyecto y sé que la Academia no te va a respaldar, no es sólo el riesgo que implica, es algo personal- comenzó el rubio, sus ojos grises veían con cuidado a la castaña para leer sus reacciones.

- Continua- ordenó Hermione tratando de no parecer ávida por más información.

- Tu posición extracurricular en la Comisión Mágica de Derechos te ha acarreado enemigos ambiciosos- continuó crípticamente el rubio.

Hermione resistió sus ganas de bufar ante las tácticas lingüísticas del rubio, con lo que le había revelado su lista de sospechosos crecía exponencialmente, había muchos déspotas corruptos a los que había molestado de una forma o de otra, entre ellos los mimos Malfoy.

- Si por personaje importante quieres decir Lucius Malfoy…

- No, bueno sí, él también, pero en esta ocasión no se trata de mi padre- informó Draco.

- Entonces ¿quién?- preguntó la castaña.

- Sabes, no sé si debería decírtelo…

- Pues entonces vete- interrumpió Hermione antes de que el chico pudiera terminar su comentario anterior.

- Granger no hay necesidad de ser tan ruda- reclamó el rubio tratando de no molestarse por la desfachatez de la sangre sucia, después de la guerra la mujer había adquirido fama y prestigio, si la maldecía, el ministerio iba a armar un escándalo.

- Piensa Granger, a quién molestaste últimamente, alguien que tiene suficiente influencia en el Consejo Administrativo de la Academia- comentó el rubio recargándose en su silla.

Hermione se detuvo a pensar un momento en los posibles candidatos.

-¿Thurkell?- preguntó Hermione en cuanto encontró el nombre más probable, había más opciones pero Titus Thurkell no había hecho nada por enmascarar su obvio disgusto cada vez que la veía, el rubio asintió en señal de confirmación.

- Tú pequeña comisión es el trampolín que muchos mediocres necesitan para elevarse un poco más, al parecer has estado bloqueando sus intentos para postularse como director de la Comisión y no está contento- explicó el rubio.

- ¿Y qué pretende? No lo puedo creer, esperaba esto de alguien como tú padre que se quedo sin elfos por mi culpa, pero ¿Thurkell? Se supone que deberíamos estar en el mismo bando. Además no es "mi Comisión" y yo represento sólo un voto- dijo la castaña.

- Yo sólo te digo lo que escuché Granger, ahora si me permites te voy a explicar el verdadero motivo de mi visita. Ya que no vas a obtener recursos de tu amada Academia, te propongo trabajar juntos, tú haces el trabajo y yo proporciono el dinero- propuso el rubio.

- ¿Por qué Malfoy?¿Qué pretendes ganar?- preguntó Hermione mirando con desconfianza a su interlocutor, tenía una buena idea de las intenciones del rubio, el Proyecto, si es que era un éxito, pondría el nombre de los participantes en los anales de la posteridad y les garantizaba al menos una docena de reconocimientos, el apellido Malfoy había reconquistado un poco de su antigua alcurnia pero aun estaban lejos de tener el poder y el prestigio que antes cargaban, esta era una buena oportunidad para brillar y si para eso tenía que trabajar con ella, pues ya que.

- Ese no es tú asunto- replicó el hombre.

- Malfoy, debiste haber sabido que no aceptaría tan fácil- dijo la castaña ignorando la cara de odio del rubio.

- Tengo razones para creer que tú proyecto no va en mal camino, sé de un mago que había estado investigando lo mismo que tú y habría llegado más lejos si no hubiera muerto- explicó el rubio.

- ¿Quién?- preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

- ¿Tenemos un trato?- preguntó el rubio antes de dar más información.

- ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que va a costar el proyecto? No es sólo proveer unos cuantos galeones, tendrías que pagar un sueldo a todo mi personal, es un proyecto que nos va a llevar al menos un año, además de gatos de seguridad y equipo también necesitamos traer a expertos de otras áreas, posiblemente algunos sean muggles. Sé que te crees Riki Ricón pero si lo haces, tu bóveda de Gringotts va a quedar más vacía que tu cerebro- explicó Hermione.

Draco hubiera querido gritarle que el dinero no era ningún problema para un Malfoy pero tenía que ser realista, desde la guerra su bóveda de Gringotts no estaba tan llena como antes, aun así, la sangre sucia no tenía por que cuestionar su solvencia económica. Lo último que dijo no le molesto seguro era alguno referencia muggle.

- Granger¿aceptas o no?- preguntó el rubio.

- ¿Qué va a pasar una vez que hayamos concluido el proyecto?- preguntó Hermione.

- Lo explotamos hasta recuperar mi último sickle- respondió el hombre como si la respuesta fuera más que obvia.

- Y paseas frente a las cámaras- completó la castaña.

- "Proyecto Malfoy" ¿qué te parece?- preguntó el rubio.

- No- respondió la castaña.

- Bien, entonces "Proyecto M"- propuso una vez más.

- No hay trato- aclaró la castaña.

- Vamos Granger, no seas tonta- dijo el rubio tratando de sonar persuasivo y fallando irreparablemente.

- No- dijo Hermione firme en su posición, el rubio arrugó su entrecejo.

- La Academia nunca te va a apoyar, no piensan que sea viable- increpó Draco, su tono delataba su irritación.

- No eres el único niño rico con mucho dinero, puedo conseguir otros patrocinadores- argumentó la castaña.

- Suerte con eso - dijo sarcásticamente el rubio mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

- Malfoy, el nombre del mago que investigó antes que yo- pidió Hermione odiando su tono ansioso.

- Lo siento Granger, no tengo por qué cooperar ¿o si?- preguntó el rubio.

- Malfoy tendría que estar idiota para dejarte ser el dueño de mi proyecto- argumentó la castaña.

- 50 por ciento entonces, busca el resto por otra parte- ofreció el hombre.

- 40- regateó Hermione.

- 60

- 30

- 40

- Bien, acepto- dijo la castaña en cuanto el rubio cedió.

- Te mando una lechuza para afinar detalles- indicó Draco no del todo molesto, a menos que la castaña encontrara a un accionista dispuesto a invertir un sesenta por ciento, él sería el inversionista mayoritario.

- Malfoy el nombre- pidió una vez más la castaña.

El rubio sonrió de una forma perversa.

- Taylor Nott, su hijo, Theodore Nott es el custodio de todos sus trabajos-. Con una sonrisa de lado, Draco Malfoy abandonó la oficina de Hermione Granger.

----------------------------------------

Notas:

Bien, a petición de todas ustedes ( de acuerdo, lo acepto, fueron sólo tres pero ¿y qué?¿Acaso no son suficientes?) he decidido continuar esta historia, algo que definitivamente no debía haber hecho, pero bueno, soy débil, nunca puedo resistir mis impulsos escribanos.

A diferencias de mis otras historias en progreso, los capítulos de este fic van a ser cortos, así que espero poder actualizar medianamente rápido.

La frase de arriba dice algo así como "Todos acordamos en que tu teoría es loca, pero ¿es lo suficientemente loca?


	3. Chapter 3

2

Pesadillas.

Cómo las odiaba, el único problema que no había podido resolver hasta ahora, pensó que podía controlarlas, pero no, ni siquiera podía recordarlas.

Era como un mal viaje con solanáceas, un eterno desfile de imágenes sin sentido, imposibles de discernir, pero no era ese el problema, no eran las imágenes sino el sabor que le dejaban, ni siquiera era dolor o pánico, no era temor ni ansiedad, era la incertidumbre del mísero subconsciente, era el vacío de un precipicio nocturno, la oscuridad de la desolación.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Theodore Nott apartó las sabanas de su cuerpo y salió de la cama. No habría descanso esa noche, como no lo hubo la noche anterior y como no lo habría la noche siguiente.

Resistiendo la tentación de ver el reloj, el hombre salió de la habitación, no importaba, nada importaba, no la hora, no el tiempo, no el vacío, no las pesadillas, nada.

Y normalmente tampoco le importaba pasar noches de insomnio, pero esta vez estaba realmente cansado después de viajar de Egipto a Grecia, de Grecia a Francia y de Francia a Londres en un solo día, además, en unas horas tendría que lidiar con Draco Malfoy, eso siempre resultaba insípido y aburrido, no sabía por qué insana razón el rubio lo trataba como a un igual, ¿acaso no era obvio que él, Theodore Nott, era el mejor mago de los dos?

A pesar de lo que pudiera aparentar, Draco Malfoy no era un muñeco bonito y sin cerebro, de hecho era bastante inteligente si bien un tanto imbécil, pero de ahí a que sus platicas fueran productivas había un trecho.

Sin embargo ahora sería diferente, Draco entraría al castillo de los Nott en calidad de testaferro, Theodore había pensado mucho antes de introducir al rubio en sus asuntos, desde siempre había trabajado solo y así es como trabajaba mejor, Draco complicaría las cosas más de lo necesario.

Viendo el suave cambio de matices en el horizonte se preguntó una vez más si su plan funcionaría, había previsto cualquier posible revés pero uno nunca podía estar seguro de nada, de todas formas tenía varios planes de emergencia, desde un pequeño chantaje hasta el desafortunado accidente de Draco Malfoy, el rubio era una carta suelta, también lo era ella, pero ese era un asunto que trataría con especial atención.

----------

Siempre había envidiado un poco el castillo de los Nott, un rumor que había circulado desde hacia años decía que las propiedades de los Nott en el Reino Unido eran simples villas, nadie sabía con seguridad a cuánto ascendía la fortuna de Theodore Nott pero era seguro que en los últimos nueve años se había dedicado a duplicarla, mientras los mortífagos peleaban una guerra demente, Theodore, libre del yugo paternal, dispuso de sus galeones como quiso.

Aún inseguro del "favor" que había decidido hacerle a Theodore Nott, Draco se apareció en el vestíbulo del castillo, inmediatamente un elfo lo hizo pasar y lo condujo hasta la oficina de su antiguo compañero de Hogwarts.

Esperó detrás de la puerta mientras la criatura anunciaba su llegada, en cuanto escuchó la voz segura del hombre se adelantó hacia la oficina y esperó a que Theodore se levantara de su silla detrás del gran escritorio.

- Draco- saludó Theodore viendo al rubio a la cara.

- Theodore- dijo a su vez el rubio.

Ambos se sentaron y esperaron a que el otro rompiera el silencio, Draco siempre había estado incomodo en el silencio.

- Hice lo que me pediste- anunció el rubio.

- Bien, ¿qué sucedió?- preguntó Theodore sin parecer demasiado interesado en la información del rubio.

- Lo que dijiste, se rehusó a dejarme auspiciar el proyecto el cien por ciento- comenzó Draco tratando de discernir las reacciones del otro hombre, no había nada ahí.

- ¿Y?- apremió Theodore sin mostrar más interés.

- Acordamos un cuarenta por ciento, ella va a buscar más inversionistas por otro lado, ya sabe que no va a tener apoyo de la Academia-. Mientras mencionaba lo último Draco se comenzó a preguntar si la falta de apoyo de la Academia se debía a Theodore Nott. Él le había dicho a Granger que la falta de apoyo se debía a nepotismo político pero ahora no estaba tan seguro.

- Bien, yo me encargo del dinero…-

- De hecho…-

- ¿Sí?-

- Estuve pensando, para mi no representa un problema el hacerme cargo de los gastos, podría perfectamente…- comenzó el rubio sólo para ser interrumpido por el otro hombre.

- No-

Era definitivo y lo sabía, Theodore Nott era un hombre de pocas palabras cuando se trataba de negocios, lo había visto en varias reuniones de trabajo como para saber que presionar sería un error.

- ¿Por qué tanto interés en Granger, Theo?- preguntó el rubio por segundo vez desde que el otro mago le planteó el asunto.

- No sólo formulas mal tu pregunta, que por otro lado ya habías efectuado antes obteniendo los mismos resultados, sino también te olvidas de mi nombre. Es Theodore-

Draco apretó la mandíbula en señal de irritación pero no comentó, Thedore decidió elaborar más.

- No se trata de Granger, se trata de su trabajo-

- Podrías pedir a alguno de tus trabajadores que inicié una investigación igual-, Draco estaba dispuesto a obtener más información antes de salir de la mansión.

- Podría hacerlo pero ambos sabemos que no hay garantía de que eso rinda frutos, mis empresas son más técnicas que inventivas, tengo a cientos de técnicos que pueden preparar y supervisar la producción de Wolfsbane o Poción Multijugos pero pocos de ellos son seres creativos, mi restringido equipo de inventores y eruditos está ocupado con otros asuntos, no puedo pedirles que abandonen todo para ponerse a buscar una isla que podría o no existir, dejémosle a Granger los imposibles.-

Bien, eso sonaba razonable y era creíble pero Draco aún tenía dudas.

- ¿Y por qué me pediste que le hablara de tu padre?-

- No recuerdo haberte pedido eso-

- Sabes a lo que me refiero-

- Draco, dependes mucho de mis habilidades pragmalingüísticas-

Tuvo la extraña sensación de que eso último era un término muggle pero no lo iba a preguntar porque eso implicaría aceptar su ignorancia y sería el equivalente a reconocer la superioridad intelectual de su interlocutor, eso no lo podía permitir, por primera vez desde la guerra, el apellido Malfoy comenzaba a reconquistar su antiguo esplendor, la nueva tendencia era ser versado en temas muggle y ¡por Merlín! Aunque Abraxas Malfoy se retorciera en su tumba tendrían que adaptarse a esos malditos degenerados fanáticos de Potter y los Weasley, así que ya no era válido humillar a todo contaminante con el sello muggle, por el contrario tendría que aceptarlo y estudiar sus barbarie, ¡A qué ha llegado el mundo!

- Le dije que tu padre investigó lo mismo que ella y le sugerí que incluso había encontrado más información… supongo que pronto te va a contactar- informó Draco al otro hombre.

- Bien, en cuanto tú afines detalles monetarios con ella, yo te cedo mis acciones de Nimbus Racing Broom Company y nuestro acuerdo queda concluido-

- Escucha, Theodore, mentirle a Granger no es algo ligero, si se entera, o más bien en cuanto se entere de que yo sólo estoy actuando como tu testaferro nos va a demandar y va ser difícil conservar nuestros intereses intactos- advirtió el rubio odiándose por mostrar ansiedad ante el prospecto de enfrentar a la castaña en el Wizengamont.

Theodore Nott sólo sonrió de lado, era la clásica sonrisa astuta del prototipo Slytherin pero en él no había presunción sino seguridad y un poco humor.

- No te preocupes por Granger, para cuando se entere va a ser demasiado tarde para que pueda hacer algo al respecto, de todas formas, el aspecto legal no es un problema, siempre hay una forma de engañar a la ley. En cualquier caso, tú siempre puedes zafarte de situaciones comprometedoras-

Draco sabía que lo último no estaba dispuesto como un cumplido pero el tono de Theodore no era de reproche ni de acusación así que de todas formas decidió tomar el comentario como un elogio.

- Perfecto, entonces me voy- se despidió el rubio mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

- Salúdame a tu esposa-

Draco sólo asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a salir de la oficina, en cuanto abrió la puerta se encontró con un elfo que lo acompañó hasta el punto de Aparición.

Sin ver atrás, el rubio desapareció de la propiedad.

-----------

No había sido tan malo como previno, esperaba más preguntas y cuestionamientos pero al parecer Draco Malfoy estaba aprendiendo bien el _laissez-faire_, ahora sólo le quedaba esperar la carta de Granger, según sus cálculos le tomaría a la castaña una semana decidirse a solicitar una reunión, primero trataría de buscar alguna copia del trabajo de su padre, cuando encontrara una sola hoja en la que Taylor Nott había anotado los resultados más importantes de su investigación, la castaña mordería la carnada y vendría hasta él.

Después, claro, tendría que convencerla de que lo deje invertir el restante sesenta por ciento en la investigación, de esa forma se convertía en el único dueño del proyecto y ella sólo lo sabría hasta que le tocara apropiarse de los resultados de su trabajo.

Ahora sólo le quedaba solucionar el problema de Titus Thurkell, cuando comenzó a usar sus conexiones dentro del Consejo Administrativo de la Academia para evitar que Granger consiguiera el dinero necesario para su investigación, se enteró de que alguien más le había ganado, Titus Thurkell era el último descendiente de una larga línea de desequilibrados sangre pura, todo mundo conocía a los Thurkell por los varios crímenes que los patriarcas cometían contra su propia sangre, uno de los más famosos era Thaddeus Thurkell quién convirtió a sus siete hijos en erizos por haber nacido squibs, y Granger se había enemistado con uno de ellos, no le sorprendía, la castaña se las había arreglado para hacer enfadar a casi toda la población sangre pura del Reino Unido, eso la hacía el blanco de muchos planes astutos diseñados para hundirla, planes como el suyo.

Una lechuza en la ventana lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, no conocía al animal pero eso no era raro, recibía lechuzas de distintas partes y muchas veces de gente que no conocía, en cuanto abrió la ventana el ave voló hasta su escritorio y se posó en un libro, Theodore se acercó a tomar el pergamino de su pata y la clara letra de Hermione Granger lo sorprendió más de lo debido, no esperaba saber de ella tan pronto.

Leyendo rápidamente Theodore se dispuso a concertar una cita al día siguiente, en cuanto ató su contestación a la pata de la lechuza, el ave voló hasta le ventana y se fue sin esperar alimentó, el hombre se quedó observando su vuelo hasta que desapareció.

--------

Perdonen le retraso, tuve varios contratiempos que impidieron actualizar mis historias, espero que sigan interesadas.

Gracias por todos sus comentarios, me han alentado a escribir cada vez que la inseguridad amenazaba con carcomer cada palabra que garabateaba.

Esta vez he subido dos capítulos, el siguiente está un poco aburrido pero es necesario.

Por cierto, la parte sobre Thaddeus Turkell es de Rowling.


	4. Chapter 4

Interludio Ia

_Qué sentido del humor tuvo el destino  
nos jugó la broma cruel del desamor  
y despertamos vencidos  
otro domingo sin sol._

_(Alejandro filio)_

- ¿Qué nos pasó Hermione?-

- No lo sé Ron-

… y no lo sabía, no en ese momento, no cuando estaba parada en la puerta del departamento que compartían, a punto de salir de su vida para siempre, no lo sabía entonces y por mucho tiempo esa ignorancia la consumió en dudas e inseguridades.

Un año después, cuando él volvió a preguntar, ella seguía sin saber la respuesta¿por qué? No lo sé.

Tal vez fue todo. Tal vez fue cualquier detalle insignificante. Tal vez fue él con sus constantes celos y su profundidad emocional al filo del agua. Tal vez fue ella con su maldita necesidad de perfección y su condescendencia al lidiar con la inmadurez que todavía vivía en Ron aún después de la guerra. Tal vez fue el constante acoso de Molly Weasley, intenta en iniciarlos en la ardua tarea que es la procreación. Tal vez fue la sociedad arcaica en la que Ron fue criado o la sociedad liberal en la que Hermione desarrolló sus ambiciones de éxito profesional. Tal vez fue la falta de intereses en común. Tal vez se cansaron de forzar el deseo. Tal vez el sueño que se atrevieron a imaginar en esos años de incertidumbre perdía en su transacción con la realidad. Tal vez fue el anillo de compromiso en el dedo de Ginny Weasley mientras el de ella seguía igual de desnudo que siempre. Tal vez fue la radiante sonrisa de Harry en un día soleado mientras los demás, silvestres mortales a quienes el agua les sabía sólo a agua, se consumían en la diaria rutina. Tal vez fue que después de tres años de hablar sobre nada y sobre las aventuras de Hogwarts, las palabras se habían acabado. Tal vez fue que sin la preocupación diaria por el destino y la psique de Harry ya no había nada que los obligara a olvidar su más reciente pelea y el amor que debió haber tomado precedencia frente a cualquier desacuerdo simplemente no tenía la fuerza necesaria para derrotar ni al orgullo ni a la necedad. Tal vez fue que sin Harry entre ambos, nada era lo mismo. Tal vez fue la decadencia que dejó la guerra: demasiado el dolor, insoportables las perdidas, inasequible la paz. Tal vez, simplemente, el amor se hartó de la indiferencia y se marchó cuando Hermione estaba demasiado ocupada con una nueva cruzada, se fue en busca de alimento mientras Ron jugaba al quidditch en el patio trasero de La Madriguera, tiempo después cuando ambos quisieron encontrarse, no se hallaron. Tal vez fue que eso no les dolió.

Y es que se les olvidó que la vida no es un epílogo, el final feliz no existe, no se puede decir: "y veinte años después… la felicidad todavía estaba allí", fue fácil creer que a ellos les correspondía la "Felicidad al mérito". Cabría suponer que después de la sangre, el dolor, la muerte, el miedo, el duelo, ya sólo quedaba el futuro, ya pelearon una guerra, lo mínimo que se merecían es un amor asegurado a prueba de fallas, pero resultó que las cosas no son tan fáciles, afuera de guerras injustas y actos heroicos la vida es la misma bruja infame para todos, el amor no es gratuito pero ellos creyeron que el haberse "gustado" por seis años de Hogwarts les daba una especie de garantía vitalicia, creyeron, como todos, que su amor era especial y eterno, tenían un complicado cortejo de al menos tres años en su haber, eso hablaba de constancia ¿o no?

- Es tan fácil ser joven y estar enamorada… uno piensa que es para siempre, no te preocupes Hermione, siempre supe que Ron no era para ti, ni tú para él, eso no quiere decir que no se amen-

- No mamá, no para nosotros, para nosotros nunca nada fue fácil… ¿Por qué no fue suficiente?¿Qué nos faltó?¿Por qué el amor no es suficiente?-

- Muchos dicen que el amor siempre es suficiente, tal vez estás haciendo las preguntas equivocadas nena-

- ¿Cuáles son las correctas?

- Cuando las encuentres, entonces también vas a tener tus respuestas… y el final de un capítulo.-

- ¿El último?-

- No, me parece que la tuya, es una obra de varios tomos.

- Esas me gustan.

- Lo sé, yo te enseñé a querer los libros infinitos.

- Gracias por eso… y por todo, por perdonar todas mis mentiras durante Hogwarts, por aceptarme cunado confesé lo que hice para mantenerlos a salvo, por escucharme cuando todo acabó.-

…

- ¿Por qué lo escogiste Hermione? Yo siempre te había imaginado con alguien diferente, no alguien mejor, la perfección es un mito perspectivo, sólo alguien diferente, Ron es perfecto para alguien más, en Hogwarts creí que era sólo un inocente enamoramiento, tu papá y yo sabíamos que te iba a gustar uno de los dos, debo confesar que siempre pensé que sería Harry.-

- ¡¿Harry?!-

- Tiene sentido, siempre hablabas de él, especialmente en tus cartas, Ron también estaba presente pero no era igual, hablabas de él como si fuera tu hermano menor, al que le debías tolerar su inmadurez¿qué te atrajo de él?-

- … Creo que empezó en segundo grado cuando un niño de la escuela me insultó y él sacó su varita para defenderme, todo terminó mal porque su varita se había roto y el embrujo salió por atrás, Ron escupió babosas por la siguiente hora, atacar al otro chico fue tal vez algo muy impulsivo de su parte pero yo sólo podía pensar en cuan especial me hizo sentir, se enfrentó al niño rico de la escuela por mi, me defendió enfrente de todos, no fue el único, los demás chicos de mi casa también se enojaron, pero ellos lo hicieron porque estaban en contra del insulto en general, Ron lo hizo por mi, porque no iba a soportar que alguien me insultara, aunque debo admitir que varias veces él mismo me lastimaba más que cualquier otro, en ese momento algo empezó, algo inocente que no habría ido más allá si no hubiera sido por el constante peligro en el que nos veíamos envueltos por ser amigos de Harry, nuestro amistad y nuestro amor se forjaron en aventuras y peligro, creció a fuerza de dolor y miedo, se suponía que un amor así soporta todos los obstáculos, en teoría debíamos estar juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas pero en la práctica… fallamos.-

- ¿Te atrajo físicamente?-

-… eventualmente, siempre me gustaron sus ojos-

- ¿Qué pensaste de él la primera vez que lo viste?-

- Al principio nada, sólo un niño más en la multitud de niños, después fue bastante hostil y grosero, las siguientes semanas no le di demasiada importancia sino hasta que me hizo llorar y entonces lo detesté, finalmente… nos hicimos amigos, comencé a conocerlo más y eso me ayudó a entender muchas cosas de él, se me figuró un niño lastimado, pobre, inseguro y defensivo, sentí compasión y un poco de empatía-

- Cuando eran amigos en Hogwarts¿alguna vez hablaron realmente? No me refiero a cosas de la escuela o a Harry, sino algo intimo, personal¿le hablaste de tus clases de música, del City of London School for Girls, de tus anuelos, de tu infancia, le dijiste que el chelo es tu instrumento favorito?-

- No, no a él, no a Harry y no a Ginny, ya sabes que la música para mi siempre ha sido algo bastante personal, sólo hasta que la guerra terminó se enteraron de que toco el chelo y el piano… y no, nunca había tiempo para hablar con Ron a un nivel íntimo emocional, nunca le dije mis gustos más allá de los libros, tampoco le dije mi color favorito, ni que antes de ir a Hogwarts tenía una vida en el mundo muggle, mucho menos sobre mi familia, no sabe que mi abuelo era filólogo y cuanto aprendí de él, no sabe que ustedes tienen una de las mejores clínicas dentales de Londres, no sabe que siempre he soñado con tocar o al menos escuchar en vivo un Stradivarius, hasta Hogwarts sólo supo que me gustan los libros y que tengo un carácter casi insoportable, no sabe que mi nombre viene de Shakespeare, no sabe quién es Shakespeare-

- ¿Y tú lo conocías mejor o tampoco te preocupaste por la falta de información personal?-

- Él es más abierto, desde primer año supe la calidad de su temperamento, sobre su familia lo sé casi todo, su madre y sus hermanos siempre están dispuestos a compartir anécdotas, conozco sus hábitos… de hecho siempre he podido apuntar con exactitud los defectos, grandes y pequeños, lo cual realmente debió haber impedido que me ilusionara con él pero no importaba cuantas veces me molestara o me lastimara, al final siempre había un gesto que lo borraba todo… la mayor parte del tiempo Ron era tan… frustrante, no esperaba mucha sensatez ni sensibilidad de él, por eso cada pequeño gesto era enaltecido en mi mente, así me construí la imagen de lo que podría ser en vez de lo que en realidad sería.-

- En una situación así lo besaste por primera vez ¿o no?-

- Sí, en un momento inesperado Ron mostró interés y preocupación por otro ser que no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, para mi fue una prueba de que finalmente había crecido, de que ya era el hombre que siempre me imaginé que podría ser… estando ahí, a punto de comenzar la última pelea y mientras todos nos preocupábamos por el enemigo él pensó en los elfos domésticos del castillo, fue aún más significativo para mí porque yo siempre me quejaba sobre su maltrato… y lo besé, lo besé por varios segundos tratando de encontrar ese maldito sentimiento, esa sed, ese hilito que llega al subconsciente para anunciar que la búsqueda terminó, que ya todo está bien porque por fin estoy con el indicado, ese algo que no sentí con Viktor ni con Cormac ni con Stephen ni con… bueno esos son todos, pero el punto es que ese "algo" nunca llegó, después Harry nos interrumpió y el momento se terminó, yo me quedé con la esperanza de que fuera la falta de practica o el estrés o hubiera aceptado contenta un explicación sobre la alineación de los planetas, lo que sea excepto falta de química entre los dos, en el segundo beso me comencé sugestionar, me dije que todo estaba perfecto, tengo la impresión de que él hizo lo mismo-

- ¿Por qué no enfrentaron el problema desde el principio? Tal vez él sintió la misma decepción con el primer beso y en todo este tiempo no han hecho más que pretender. ¿Por qué no le dijiste? -

- Porque sí lo amo, tal vez no haya sentido mucho con sus besos pero… no sé… de todas formas teníamos que intentar… sí me hizo feliz y quiero pensar que yo hice lo mismo por él pero… no fue lo que esperaba, creí que cuando Ron creciera encajaríamos perfectamente pero no pasó, a pesar de todo lo que pasamos, en esencia él sigue siendo el mismo y al principio eso me reconfortó bastante… saber que la perdida de su hermano y el desastre de la guerra no lo habían destruido… y su mirada… creo que fue eso lo que hizo aguantar tanto tiempo, todo su dolor, todas sus experiencias, todo su amor, todo estaba en su mirada-

- Tal vez creció y tú nunca dejaste de verlo como un niño inmaduro-

- No es eso, sí, creció y maduró, lo cual sé que le costo trabajo y tiempo... pero en el fondo siempre va a ser el mismo, ya no porque sea inmaduro sino porque simplemente así es su personalidad, habla antes de pensar y así va a ser siempre, la mayor parte del tiempo sus comentarios están del lado humorístico, a menos que esté enojado, en cuyo caso puede ser bastante irracional.-

- ¿Y es eso lo que no soportas?-

- No, de hecho he aprendido a tolerar ese aspecto de él, podría perfectamente aceptarlo por el resto de mi vida, tal vez a costa de una úlcera, pero podría vivir así y ser feliz en el proceso, antes tenía la esperanza de que eso fuera el clásico defecto que termina convirtiéndose en lo que más amas de la otra persona, pero no pasó, hasta este día sigo enojándome cada vez que come con la boca abierta… No, lo que nos comenzó a separar fue la realidad… después de la guerra, nos necesitábamos, nos queríamos, nos amábamos y nos convencimos de que nos deseábamos, las perdidas nos dolieron y juntos salimos adelante; cuando las pesadillas me despertaban a media noche, él estaba ahí; cuando él estaba parado en el precipicio, inseguro de si podría seguir adelante, yo le di consuelo… después el dolor comenzó a ceder, titubeantes tratamos de retomar nuestras vidas, yo presente mis ÉXTASIS en el Ministerio, él decidió que no los necesitaba, ni Molly ni yo pudimos obligarlo, así nuestras vidas quedaron unidas por siete años de amistad y por un amor pasivo-

- ¿Y?-

- Y nada, eso fue todo… tratamos, realmente tratamos, él intentó interesarse por mi trabajo pero no podía durar por siempre, se volvió un experto en ignorar mis diatribas y disertaciones… cuando las aventuras terminaron y todo se calmó, otra vez tuve tiempo para algo más que sólo estudiar los cientos de hechizos que necesitaríamos para sobrevivir, así que retomé los placeres que tú y mi papá siempre me inculcaron, Arte, intenté compartir mi panacea secreta, hicimos cosas juntos, traté de enseñarle el gusto por la literatura pero en su opinión "los muggles necesitan hacer algo más productivo con su vida", lo introduje a la música de academia, como cabía suponer le gustó "La quinta de Beethoven" y algunos clásicos pero no entendió mi entusiasmo cuando me regalaste esos dos boletos para el recital de Salvatore Accardo, le gustó más la posición del chelo entre mis piernas que los Solos de Bach, lo llevé a visitar dos TATE, el Museo Británico y en mi cumpleaños fuimos a Madrid sólo por el Museo del Prado, se sonrojó ante "La maja desnuda", no podía dejar de pelear con su corbata mientras estábamos en el Teatro Barbican…-

- ¿Tienes idea de cuán esnob y peyorativa suenas?-

- Ya sé que soy una pesada, no lo digo porque piense menos de él por no apreciar las mismas cosas que yo…-

- Pero sí lo haces, tal vez lo ames pero en el fondo te desilusionas de él cada vez que expresa su desinterés en los "doce usos de la sangre de dragón" o lo que sea, siempre has sido bastante insensible, puedes entender los sentimientos en los demás y sabes de dónde viene cada emoción pero no te das cuenta de cómo los afectas con tu fría lógica, no sabes tolerar lagos de ignorancia en los que te rodean, te tomas como la norma y juzgas sin darte cuenta.-

- No es cierto…

- Sí lo es, en parte es nuestra culpa porque te criamos en un ambiente bastante estricto en lo que a cultura se refiere, creciste escuchando las críticas pictóricas y políticas de tu papá mientras yo te hablaba de la importancia de Shakespeare y de los lakistas, te debo haber contado mil veces la historia de tu nombre; siempre estuve un poco en contra de mandarte a CLSG y todas esas clases extracurriculares, ballet, violín, chelo, francés, … pero eres nuestra única hija y queríamos que tuviéramos todas las oportunidades posibles, no teníamos idea de que esas ventajas no te servirían de mucho en tu próxima escuela. Y después fue peor, no sólo te matabas estudiando en Hogwarts sino aquí, todos esas vacaciones poniéndote al corriente en cursos de verano cuando debiste haber salido a comprar ropa y discos de los Backstreet Boys o algún otro grupito de niños blancos sin mucho cerebro y sin la minina idea de lo qué es un acorde-

- Tengo un disco de las Spice Girls…

- ¡Uhhh! Qué horror, no dejes que se entere tu papá-

- ¿Ahora quién es peyorativa?-

- Bien, no tengo derecho a lanzar la primera piedra pero mi punto es que está mal que juzgues a tu pareja porque no tuvo la misma educación esmerada que tú-

- No es eso, no es la falta de cultura o la ignorancia lo que me parece inaudito sino que, teniendo los medios, no haga nada por remediarlo, cuando necesita saber algo o investigar alguna poción para su trabajo en Sortilegios Weasley siempre viene a mí para que lo haga por él o para que le de la respuesta… Ron no es tonto ni estúpido, de hecho tiene bastante potencial, pero es flojo y realmente no encuentra ningún placer en los estudios, su interés yace en otros lugares, lugares igual de importantes para él pero que a mi no me interesan mucho… ni siquiera le gusta el café, recuerdo cuando le ordené una taza de capuchino, dijo que sabía asqueroso… y sé que realmente no es justo que me esté quejando de esto ahora porque siempre supe que Ron está lejos de ser el prototipo de Hombre Renacentista, se supone que debo aceptarlo porque me enamoré a pesar de todo… pero es muy difícil-

- ¡¿A quién no le gusta el capuchino?!-

- Exacto-

- ¿Por eso empezó el desenamoramiento?-

- Supongo, recuerdo que una vez mi abuela Jean me dijo que nunca me casara con un hombre con el que no pudiera hablar porque uno no puede vivir en silencio-

- ¿Y el amor?-

- Pues ese es mi dilema, lo amo, juro que lo amo…. O tal vez esto no es amor y me he estado engañando, nunca había amado a alguien antes… ¿cómo se supone que sepa qué es el amor? No te rías pero leí todo lo que pude encontrar sobre el tema, desde la explicación científica detrás de la atracción sexual hasta la _Ars amatoria_ pasando por un claro estudio del discurso amoroso… estoy confundida, sé que separarnos es lo mejor pero es también una desilusión y me da un poco de miedo… Cuando empezamos realmente pensé… después de la guerra, cuando todo terminó y todo comenzó, realmente pensé que… que eso era todo, que él y yo, juntos para siempre sin importar los defectos ni nuestras fallas, sin importar que los besos fueran imperfectos… Ron era lo único con lo que contaba, no había hecho planes más allá de Hogwarts y de ayudar a Harry, tomé varias clases pero nunca me decidí por una profesión, no me permití ilusionarme con una universidad o un área de trabajo del Ministerio, en ese momento lo más importante era sobrevivir… lo único que sabía, lo único de lo que estaba segura era de Ron y de Harry, el único sueño al que cedí fue al de un amor fugaz con Ron, eso se terminó cuando él nos abandonó, nos dio la espalda a Harry y a mi, ya lo perdoné pero nunca lo voy a olvidar, nos traicionó, me traicionó, contaba con él y me dejó… entonces me deshice del sueño, seguí queriéndolo pero la decepción era más grande, después regresó y para mi pesar el amor seguía igual.

Al final se redimió y todo se volvió más real, cuando creímos que Harry estaba muerto, él, Ron estaba ahí, conmigo, eso fue todo lo que necesitaba, por eso no importó que sus besos no fueran lo que yo esperaba, cuando vencimos, lo único seguro, el único plan que tenía era él y nuestro amor, nos aferramos.-

- ¿Pensaste que te ibas a casar con él?

- No, sí, no, no sé... nunca me imaginé una boda, pero supongo que en un nivel subconsciente asumí que terminaría casada con él… si me hubiera propuesto matrimonio hace dos años en vez de haber sugerido que viviéramos juntos, habría aceptado-

- Eso habría hecho feliz a Molly, nunca aprobó su unión libre.-

- No, de hecho tardó mucho en enterarse y cuando por fin se lo dijimos, algunos meses después, intentó organizar una boda _impromptu_, no sé si fue su intento de imponernos el matrimonio o la experiencia de vivir con Ron pero desde entonces supe que no quería casarme con él, no le presté importancia al momento, no me di cuenta de lo que eso significaba, sólo sé que a partir de ahí nos empezamos a distanciar el uno del otro, tal vez él sintió el mismo pánico que yo ante una boda inminente, nunca hablamos sobre eso.-

- ¿Qué te hizo empacar tus cosas y salir del departamento?-

- Me cansé... nos cansamos, supongo que fue mi viaje¿te acuerdas que estuve dos semanas en Grecia para la Convención de Aritmancia? Estar ahí, yo sola fue… no sé… no quiero decir que fue como ser libre porque no sería justo para él, sólo sé que cuando regresé me sentí atrapada, no es que su presencia me sofocara, no era él, era todo, era yo, sentía una nube en el estómago todo el tiempo, me sentí una falsa, no sabía ni lo que quería, traté de ser la misma de antes, la misma adolescente que estaba enamorada de su amigo pero ya no pude y sin embargo Ron parecía estar completamente normal… él siempre estaba igual, nos atascamos en un lunes cualquiera, cada día era la exacta copia del anterior. Todos sus pequeños hábitos que antes aceptaba ahora me tenían harta, no soportaba comer con él, buscaba excusas para alejarlo de mí y después de un tiempo él simplemente dejó de intentar, no extrañé sus manos, sus besos, nada… y nuestras peleas, resurgieron con la misma intensidad de los años de Hogwarts… cualquier pequeño argumento se convertía en el excidio de lo que antes éramos.-

- ¿Por qué nunca hablaron sobre todo esto?-

- Al principio porque ninguno de los dos quería aceptar las cosas, nos acostumbramos a estar juntos y no sabíamos como salir del camino que comenzamos a andar desde Hogwarts, tuvimos miedo, nuestra relación era una comodidad, nada nuevo ni desconocido, después de la guerra eso es exactamente lo que necesitábamos, sentirnos seguros, saber que a pesar todo lo perdido, no estábamos solos, comodidad y consuelo… después, cuando alguno de los dos intentaba hablar al respecto, el otro siempre tenía otro asunto que atender… finalmente todo explotó, y sabes por qué, sabes por qué terminó todo, porque se le cayó una botella de cerveza sobre mi escritorio, ahí tenía mi más reciente traducción de runas, un cuartilla que me llevó una semana entera traducir, nos gritamos varias idioteces, cuando saqué lo de su abandonó durante la guerra se salió del departamento y no lo vi durante tres días, cuando regresó afrontamos las cosas y decidimos darnos tiempo… y aquí me tienes, 23 años, desempleada, sin novio, sin hogar, sin gato, a la deriva.-

- Sí, la verdad eres bastante patética-

- ¡Mamá!-

- Sólo trato de decir que no es el fin del mundo, tú abuelo ya te abría gritado algunas cuantas obscenidades en distintos idiomas, mírate, pareces derrotada -

- Lo voy a extrañar-

- Por supuesto que sí… dijiste que sólo se iban a dar tiempo ¿qué planeas?-

- Eso dijimos sólo para no sentirnos totalmente perdidos pero él decidió presentar sus ÉXTASIS y se va a preparar para ser auror… me dijo que lo decidió después de hablar con Luna ¿puedes creerlo? Yo le insistí durante meses y nada, Luna habla con él cinco minutos y lo logra, seguro le dijo alguna teoría imposible… en fin, mi punto es que ambos estamos listos para continuar con nuestras vidas.-

- Pero van a seguir siendo amigos ¿no?-

- Eso espero, tal vez cuando ya no duela tanto-

- Antes que amantes fueron amigos y así van a terminar-

- Ojalá… ¿Y si nunca encuentro a alguien más?-

- ¿Eso importa?

- Supongo que no.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

- Renuncié a mi trabajo en el Departamento de Leyes del Ministerio, tenías razón, los políticos son unos tecnócratas chupa sangre, ya hice todo lo que podía contra las leyes discriminatorias, combatir el sistema es más efectivo que limpiarlo, mi voto en el Consejo de Derechos tiene más fuerza que mis miles de argumentos irrefutables en el Wizengamont. Acepté unirme a la Academia, comienzo en dos semanas-

- ¿En dónde vas a vivir?

- Ron sugirió que vendiéramos el departamento o que yo me lo quedara, pero no tiene caso, de todas formas la Academia me ofreció una residencia-

- Dos semanas sin hacer nada es mucho tiempo para ti, ven a Lourmarin con nosotros, tú abuelo habría querido que encontraras refugio en su villa-

- Siempre me gustó Francia-

- Todo va estar bien Hermione-

---……---

Apéndice:

- El epígrafe es de la canción "Otro domingo sin sol" de Alejandro Filio a dueto con Amaury Pérez.

- City of London School for Girls (CLSG) es una escuela de Londres, las alumnas atienden a clases de los siete a los dieciocho años.

- Salvatore Accardo es uno de los mejores violinistas de Italia y del mundo.

- TATE son cuatro museos/galerías de Arte Moderno en Inglaterra, dos de ellos están en Londres: TATE Britain y TATE Modern.

- Beethoven y Bach son (como ya sabrán) dos compositores de música clásica (podría decir más cosas pero estoy segura de que no sería nada nuevo).

- Los Lakistas o Lake Poets conformas un grupo de tres poetas del romanticismo inglés, William Wordsworth, Samuel T. Coleridge y Robert Southey.

- La referencia sobre el nombre de Hermione es canon, Rowling lo sacó de "Un cuento invernal" de Shakespeare, su explicación dentro del mundo de Harry Potter fue que los dos dentistas querían demostrar su inteligencia dándole a su hija un nombre extraño y de difícil pronunciación (no fueron esas sus palabras pero en esencia es lo que sugirió, lo cual suena bastante pretencioso).

- Un Hombre Renacentista es básicamente un sabelotodo intelectual, un erudito, en la época del renacimiento un hombre debía ser todo un estuche de monerías: filósofo, pintor, poeta, políglota, caballero, músico, atleta, científico, matemático, etc, de ahí el término.

- "La maja desnuda", como ya deben saber, es un cuadro de Francisco de Goya, se encuentra en el Museo del Prado en Madrid, España.

- _Ars Amatoria, Ars Amandi, De Arte Amandi _o_ El arte de amar_ es una obra de Publio Ovidio Nasón, consta de tres partes, en las primeras dos instruye a los jóvenes romanos en el arte de la seducción y en la última aconseja a las mujeres sobre como atraer a los hombres.

- Lourmarin es un pueblo del sur de Francia.

-------------

No sé si sean necesarias (o aceptadas) las referencias, pero en futuros capítulos va a haber menciones sobre algunos compositores de música docta así que por si acaso voy a dejar notas al final de cada capítulo, por supuesto no tienen que leerlas.

Bueno, eso es todo, gracias por leer y perdonen el retraso en las actualizaciones¿reviews?¿Si? Por fa'


	5. Chapter 5

3

La Academia Internacional de Investigación Mágica es un organismo de la Gran Biblioteca de Alejandría, la misma que los muggles daban por perdida, la misma que pensaban se había quemado hace casi dos mil años, la misma que albergaba todo el saber antiguo.

Cuando el primero de los Ptolomeos, persuadido por Demetrius Phalereus, comenzó la Gran Biblioteca en el templo de las Musas, el Museion, no sólo llegaron las mejores mentes muggles de la época sino también varios magos y algunas brujas atraídas por la riqueza de Alejandría, rápidamente, la Gran Biblioteca se convirtió en la Meca de todo filósofo y filólogo, para los magos tuvo igual importancia, el Museion vio nacer a la alquimia.

Con el arribo de Julio César a Alejandría, fue evidente para muggles y magos que la Dinastía de los Ptolomeos corría peligro, cuando un fuego fuera de control provocado por el César incineró gran parte del acervo de la biblioteca, los directores comenzaron a tomar precauciones para proteger no sólo a la biblioteca sino todo el Museion que se componía de varias salas dedicadas a distintas disciplinas, además de un zoológico y un jardín botánico, así, la biblioteca siguió abierta al público y los eruditos siguieron impartiendo sus conocimientos a quien quisiera aprender, pero la creciente popularidad del cristianismo representó una nueva amenaza, en especial para los magos.

Esta vez el ataque llegó por parte de la Iglesia, la orden era quemar todos los libros de alquimia, ni magos ni muggles lo iban a permitir pero sólo eran los primeros los que podían hacer algo al respecto, con algunos hechizos y no pocas maldiciones, lograron salvar todas las obras y al mismo tiempo hacer pensar a los fanáticos religiosos que en verdad las habían quemado, los demás libros siguieron al alcance del público en la biblioteca hija, en el Sarapeo, pues la Gran Biblioteca en el Museion se cerró a los muggles y se protegió contra los terremotos que asolaban a la ciudad, sin embargo no fue suficiente, con la subida del primer emperador cristiano, Constantino I, al trono de Roma el paganismo agonizaba y con él la sabiduría que se conservaba en el Serapeo.

Fue necesario tomar una decisión, entregar la Biblioteca, el Museion y el Serapeo a los magos para que la protegieran o dejar que los monjes ignorantes y fanáticos quemaran el saber acumulado a fuerza de trabajo y tiempo, para Hipatia de Alejandría, última directora de la Biblioteca, la decisión no fue difícil, sabía que al entregar su amada biblioteca a los magos condenaba a las futuras generaciones de muggles, pero era eso o verla quemarse en una gran hoguera, de cualquier forma los pergaminos jamás sobrevivirían a los estragos del tiempo y del hombre, así que poco a poco los magos fueron asegurando con hechizos y encantos todo el arsenal de la Gran Biblioteca y de la Biblioteca hija del Serapeo, pronto llegó el final, un grupo de monjes, a la orden del Obispo Cirilo de Alejandría, el mismo que siglos después los muggles católicos, en una monumental muestra de ignorancia e hipocresía elevarían al pedestal de "santo", atacó a Hipatia mientras ésta viajaba rumbo a su hogar; fervientes de fe religiosa, los monjes le dieron una muerte vil, dolorosa y humillante. La despojaron de sus ropas y la arrastraron desnuda por las calles de Alejandría hasta la iglesia el Cesareo, la cortaron con caracoles y conchas afiladas hasta que murió, la desollaron, la desmembraron y finalmente la quemaron, todo en nombre de la fe devota, sangrante lucha por el monopolio de almas.

Los muggles prosiguieron a destruir el Serapeo para construir una iglesia en su lugar y así terminó la época de los sabios, eruditos, filósofos, no más Platón ni Aristóteles, adiós a la Biblioteca que había visto trabajar a genios como Euclides, Hiparco, Aristarco, todos ellos, condenados al olvido por diez largos siglos, era el año 415 y la Edad Media comenzaba.

No así para los magos, lo que fue el oscurantismo para los muggles fue una época fértil y revolucionaria para la recién estrenada y oculta sociedad mágica, separados del mundo muggle, los magos comenzaban a inventar hechizos que les permitieran permanecer invisibles a los ojos de la gente no mágica, ocultar el Museion había sido un gran reto; mantenerlo oculto, proteger los pergaminos y papiros, preservar la infraestructura intacta, había sido otro reto aún más grande.

Pero al final valió la pena, la Gran Biblioteca siguió creciendo, los magos encargados de la dirección se preocuparon por seguir recabando obras de todo tipo, la Gran Biblioteca de Alejandría era la más grande y valiosa del mundo mágico, el acervo llegó a crecer a tanto que el Museion necesitó de varias adiciones acorde al diseño original, cuando no fue posible seguir creciendo sin que los muggles lo notaran, los arquitectos magos de Alejandría encontraron la respuesta, la Gran Biblioteca siguió creciendo hacia abajo, la mayoría de los autores muggles habían quedado hasta el rincón más oscuro y profundo del edificio, en algún lugar del subterráneo, a salvo del fuego, de la humedad, del deterioro; condenadas al olvido, yacían las tragedias completas de Sófocles, en total más de cien, infinitas versiones de los textos homéricos, la obra completa de Platón, la poética de Aristóteles con sus dos partes, los poemas completos de Safo, y setecientas mil obras más (aunque muchas repetidas) tan sólo de autores muggles, las obras concernientes al mundo mágico se contaban en los millones.

Así que no es sorprendente que con tantos pergaminos, papiros, tablas de cera y libros a su disposición, Hermione Granger no sintiera la más mínima necesidad de abandonar su lugar de trabajo ¿para qué? Tenía acceso completo a la Biblioteca, no había necesidad de salir nunca más, sobre todo cuándo estaba ocupada recabando información sobre nuevo proyecto: encontrar la isla de Eea.

Durante siglos los magos habían buscado la legendaria isla en donde vivió Circe, una bruja experta en pociones a quien los muggles habían otorgado el título de Diosa, fueron siglos infructíferos, la poca información que les había llegado sobre Circe eran algunas recetas de pociones, un tesauro de herbología y muchas historias de magos que aseguraban en sus pergaminos haber estudiado el arte del brebaje en la isla de Circe en tiempos del emperador muggle Octavio César Augusto, para entonces la bruja ya había protegido su isla contra la visita de personas indeseadas. Ninguno de los magos sintió la necesidad de dejar instrucciones para llegar la isla, lo cual dificultaba las cosas para las futuras expediciones de magos.

Dedicarse a buscar la isla jamás estuvo en los planes de Hermione, consagrarse a investigar la veracidad de lo que consideraba leyendas fantasiosas no fue lo que tenía en mente cuando se convirtió en la investigadora más joven de la Academia, hallar fuentes más detalladas sobre la bruja y su isla no fue lo que esperaba encontrar cuando bajó a la sección muggle de la biblioteca en busca de un poco de lectura ligera, sin embargo eso fue precisamente lo que pasó.

Mientras buscaba alguna copia de los manuscritos de Aristóteles, Hermione se topó con un papiro de Evantes de Córcega, un marinero muggle que conocía con cierta precisión el Mar Mediterráneo, por su descripción detallada sobre Eea, era obvio que el muggle efectivamente había estado en la isla, después de leer el papiro Hermione supo porque las expediciones pasadas habían fracasado, los magos no conocían el mar, nunca habían tenido necesidad de aprender a navegar, los testimonios que se poseían sobre magos que habían ido a la isla no hablaban sobre su ubicación porque no sabían cómo llegar a ella, sólo sabían aparecerse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Durante siglos, los antiguos marineros habían usado _La Odisea _como un libro de náutica pero siendo un libro muggle, los magos nunca le habían dado importancia, así como tampoco le habían dado importancia al resto de los papiros que se conservaban en la sección muggle.

Así que después de mucho investigar, leer y suponer, Hermione fue capaz de señalar un punto en el mapa, en el Mar Tirreno, entre Sardeña y Nápoles, con unas coordenadas de 39° 22' 5'' N 13° 27' 39'' E aproximadamente, mientras la isla permaneciera oculta a ojos de magos y muggles sería imposible apuntar con exactitud el lugar, y mientras no supiera el lugar exacto y los hechizos precisos para hacer visible la isla, la Academia no financiaría su expedición ni apoyaría su proyecto, si no obtenía dinero ni apoyo, no tendría recursos para encontrar el lugar exacto, estaba atrapada en una paradoja y la única salida era, al parecer, Draco Malfoy y su dinero.

- Hetaira mía¿por qué tan sola?- preguntó una suave voz a sus espaldas, la castaña volteó a ver al intruso y sonrió al ver a su anciano profesor de lenguas.

- Tibalt¿cómo estás?- saludó Hermione, Tibalt Rusor, quien insistía en ser tuteado, era uno de sus maestros más inteligentes y demandantes, había tomado clases de sánscrito con él el curso pasado y ahora estaba estudiando acadio, el profesor Rusor era un experto en lenguas antiguas y en escritura cuneiforme.

- Anciano pero no me lo recuerdes, mejor hablemos de ti- respondió el mago con un tono amable. - Ven a caminar por los jardines conmigo Ishtar- pidió el anciano ofreciéndole el brazo a la castaña.

Maestro y alumna salieron a caminar por el gran jardín botánico que se encontraba rodeado de columnas a forma de un peristilo, el jardín contenía una inmensa variedad de flores y plantas, la mayoría se encontraban ahí por razones puramente estéticas y aunque gran parte servía como ingredientes para pociones y brebajes, los expertos en herbología y en pociones preferían hacer uso de los invernaderos que se encontraban en la parte trasera del edificio.

- Así que dime querida Mnemea¿qué ha pasado con ese proyecto que te tenía tan contenta?- preguntó el anciano a su alumna favorita, desde que vio a la castaña por primera vez en enero de 1999 había encontrado algo en sus ojos cafés, algo que le provocaba ganas de cuidarla y protegerla, tal vez era la inteligencia que brillaba en sus ojos o la madurez prematura que delataba su triste mirada, era la mirada de alguien que había visto mucho y sufrido injustamente, para entonces sólo era una chica de diecinueve años de edad, y era demasiado raro ver a alguien así de joven entusiasmarse tanto con la biblioteca, sin embargo Hermione sólo había ido a visitar el Museion, y a pesar de que el director de la Academia le ofreció un lugar de pasante para cualquier disciplina que escogiera, la castaña aseguró con pesadumbre que no podía aceptar porque tenía muchas cosas que hacer en Inglaterra, para Tibalt Rusor fue decepcionante verla desperdiciar su mente en la burocracia de Ministerio de magia inglés, así que la convenció de no descartar completamente la idea de algún día trabajar en el Museion, con gratitud Hermione aceptó seguir en contacto con algunos maestros de la Academia y profundizó sus estudios de Hogwarts al tiempo que trabaja para mejorar las leyes del mundo mágico, finalmente, tres años después de su primera visita, la castaña llegó a Alejandría con maletas y con una gran sonrisa, inmediatamente el profesor Rusor le ordenó presentarse al siguiente día a sus clases de griego antiguo y hebreo, Hermione encontró fácilmente su lugar en la Academia, deseosa de probar varias teorías que se habían ido acumulando en su mente desde que la necesidad la obligó a buscar soluciones para sobrevivir, no tardó en acostumbrarse al ritmo intenso de los demás.

- La Academia no lo va a financiar- respondió Hermione con pesadumbre y rencor, no hacía muchas horas que Draco Malfoy le había la noticia y le había ofrecido su patrocinio.

- Imposible¿cómo pueden no hacerlo? - exclamó el anciano.

- Al parecer no quieren correr el riesgo de que la investigación sea un fracaso- explicó Hermione, evitó mencionar lo que le dijo Malfoy sobre el papel Titus Thurkel en su proyecto frustrado, al profesor le disgustaba hablar de burocracia déspota.

- Es comprensible que estén escépticos pero no creí que fueran a negarse- comentó el mago.

Hermione prefirió no darle más explicaciones, tenía otra idea que le había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza.

- Oye Tibalt ¿qué sabes de Taylor Nott?- preguntó Hermione, estaba decidida a investigar todo lo posible sobre Taylor Nott y su hijo antes de contactar a su antiguo compañero de Hogwarts.

- El anticuado Taylor, sé que terminó mal¿por qué me preguntas?- preguntó a su vez el profesor.

- Sé que cuando era joven estudió en la Academia algunos años y alguien me dijo que él también había buscado la isla de Circe- comentó Hermione.

- Así es, llegó el primer año que yo empecé a dar clases de griego, tomó mi curso durante los tres años que permaneció en la Academia, teníamos la misma edad y él odiaba aprender de alguien de la misma generación pero a pesar de eso fue el mejor de la clase, lo cual, como sabes no es tan prestigioso ya que mis clases nunca sobrepasan los cinco alumnos-

- ¿Qué más hizo mientras estuvo aquí?- continuó interrogando Hermione.

- Su principal interés fue pociones y trabajó con Angra Yetzirah, quien como sabes fue un gran creador de las artes oscuras, que como ya te he dicho bastantes veces no tiene por qué ser malo- increpó Tibalt, recordaba perfectamente los argumentos que había tenido con la castaña cuando ésta descubrió que en la Academia también había magos que se dedicaban a estudiar las artes oscuras.

- Lo sé- aceptó la castaña, después de cinco años como miembro de la Academia y tres de ellos viviendo en Alejandría, no estaba del todo cómoda con la idea de que había magos oscuros trabajando en la Academia pero después de conocerlos Hermione había aprendido a aceptarlos y respetarlos.

- No sé mucho más sobre él, sólo lo recuerdo claramente porque venía de Inglaterra, una de las sociedades más arcaicas que he tenido el desagrado de conocer, no te ofendas pero es cierto. Recuerdo que cuando llegó venía seguido de una caravana de elfos domésticos que cargaban prácticamente las joyas familiares, su túnica parecía costar más que mi salario de un año, lo cual él me echó en cara cuando me reí de su portador de varita, tenía unos interesantes discursos sobre la pureza de sangre pero nadie le puso mucha atención, de hecho Angra lo llegó a maldecir bastantes veces por "ser un proselitista imbécil", sus modales iban más acorde en alguna corte muggle del siglo XVII que en un círculo de magos con tinta en los dedos, era déspota y disciplinado, tenía un horario que cumplía con exactitud y tenía una obsesión casi patológica con el orden y la pulcritud, caminaba siempre con al intención de quien va a la guerra, era completamente distinto de su hijo, me parece que lo conoces, Theodore Nott, él también estudió aquí antes que tú, sé que fueron a la misma escuela, tú lo debes conocer mejor- al terminar de hablar sobre lo que recordaba de Taylor Nott, el profesor decidió que era el turno de Hermione para hablar sobre el hijo

- No exactamente, fuimos compañeros en Hogwarts pero éramos de distintas casas, él un Slytherin y yo una Gryffindor, su papá un mortífago y el mío un muggle, nunca hablamos- confesó Hermione tratando de recordar algo sustancial sobre el chico durante los años de escuela.

- Hogwarts es un castillo grande pero los alumnos no son numerosos¿estás diciéndome que nunca hablaste con tus compañeros de clase sólo por ser de diferentes casas?- preguntó el escéptico maestro.

- Tibalt, ya te expliqué cómo estaban las cosas, sé que suena tonto pero créeme que los Slytherins nunca habrían aceptado tener una platica conmigo- intentó defenderse Hermione.

- Me das pena Freyja, debe ser difícil ser un engrane más de una máquina tan absurda como lo es la aristocracia de sangre- el anciano se paró para voltear a verla y tomó su barbilla entre los dedos. -Pequeña hija de Hermes caíste en su juego, hicieron de ti el enemigo que necesitan para sobrevivir y tú los dejaste.-

- Era una niña, no sabía de qué otra forma resistir, su juego es todo lo que conocía- aceptó Hermione.

- ¿Y ahora?-

-… Ahora tengo que viajar a Inglaterra, contactar a Theodore Nott y pedirle que me hable sobre la investigación que su padre hizo acerca de Eea- concluyó Hermione con un profundo suspiro, cualquier información nueva que pudiera recabar sobre la isla la pondría un paso más cerca del tesoro que Circe dejó en su mausoleo de Eea, si para eso tenía que contactar a un Slytherin entonces eso haría.

- Excelente, aquí tengo los trasladores, la notificación para la Academia: te vas tres meses para recabar información sobre un nuevo proyecto, te quité de encima a tu asistente Weasley, él se queda acá, buen viaje Andraste- dijo rápidamente el anciano mientras depositaba tres trasladores y un pergamino en las manos de Hermione.

- ¿Cómo supiste?- preguntó la sorprendida castaña.

- Te escuché hablar con el rubio, sabes que no tengo respeto por las puertas cerradas- confesó el mago mientras se alejaba rápidamente.

Hermione lo vio irse con una sonrisa en la boca y finalmente se dirigió a preparar sus maletas, regresaría a Inglaterra por tres meses, después de vivir casi cuatro años fuera del país con sólo visitas ocasionales y cortas, tres meses sonaban demasiado largos.

-------

- ¿Cómo que te vas?- exclamó la voz de Layla Zuhayr Yazid al-Nahdiyah, mejor amiga de Hermione.

- Tres meses, mi traslador para Grecia sale en media hora, sé de alguien que podría saber más sobre Eea- explicó la castaña mientras organizaba su maleta.

- Voy contigo- dispuso Layla.

- No, Layla no puedes abandonar tu trabajo¿qué va a ser de tus pacientes?- preguntó Hermione a la otra mujer, Layla era sanadora del Hospital Mágico de Egipto.

- Oye, si los tontos no fueron lo suficientemente inteligentes como para permanecer alejados de pirámides prohibidas entonces merecen sufrir tres meses- se quejó la sanadora, se especializaba en curar daños causados por maldiciones, en especial las maldiciones de la pirámides de Egipto.

- Layla, déjame recordarte que Hermione y yo fuimos parte de esos "tontos"- reclamó una nueva voz.

- Cassius¿qué haces aquí?... Y déjame aclarar que ese incidente fue tu culpa, yo sólo quería leer las inscripciones, tú insististe en abrir el pasadizo- dijo Hermione al nuevo intruso, Cassius Luzzatto, un experto en romper las maldiciones de las pirámides, Hermione lo conoció a través de Bill Weasley, cuando llegó a vivir a Alejandría Bill aún trabajaba en Egipto y durante una visita de Hermione a las pirámides le presentó a Cassius, un joven italiano que empezaba a hacerse de renombre por su habilidad para encontrar y deshacer maldiciones, aquella vez, queriendo impresionar a Hermione, el mago la llevó a una nueva pirámide que aún no habían limpiado por completo, el resultado fue que los dos terminaron a cargo del cuidado de Layla quien no tardó en describirles "el tamaño de su estupidez", desde entonces los tres habían sido amigos.

- No cambies el tema, el punto aquí es ¿a dónde vas?- preguntó el mago al ver que Hermione se preparaba para un viaje.

- Inglaterra- respondió la castaña.

- ¿Para qué?¿Acaso nuestro pequeño Egipto no tiene suficientes "purasangre"?-. El sarcasmo en su voz era aparente, en Egipto a nadie le preocupaba la pureza o contaminación de sangre, era un sociedad compuesta por magos de diversos países y aun más diversas idiosincrasias, quienes vivían en Egipto lo hacían porque eran lo demasiado inteligentes para no dejarse destruir por racismo o diferencias ideológicas. La sociedad inglesa estaba cambiando poco a poco pero aún le faltaba mucho para salir de su círculo vicioso.

- Exacto, voy a entrevistarme con un sangre pura, rico y Slytherin- contestó Hermione.

- ¿Quién?- interrumpió Layla antes de que su amigo pudiera lanzar algún nuevo comentario.

- Theodore Nott- respondió Hermione, sus dos amigos reconocieron el nombre.

- ¿El misántropo?- preguntó Layla con incredulidad, conocía a Theodore Nott porque lo había atendido en el hospital, el mago había llegado con un caso alarmante de insomnio, no quiso que se investigara su caso, sólo algo fuerte que le permitiera dormir.

- Nuestro Cayo Mecenas, nuestro monarca, nuestro Cosme de Médici, nuestro Alfred Nobel, nuestro David Rockefeller, nuestra British Royal Family- enumeró Cassius, era hijo de muggles, al ver la confusión en los ojos de Layla, decidió elaborar- Desearíamos pode aventarles su dinero a la cara, pero preferimos abusar de su "generosidad", después de todo ese dinero de cierta forma se lo robaron al pueblo o lo adquirieron de forma dudosa.-

- Es cierto Hermione, ese Theodore Nott ha monopolizado el mercado de pociones y su empresa Magical Electronics debe hacer una indecente cantidad de dinero, si cree que pagar por el nuevo edificio en el que voy a estar trabajando dentro de cinco meses lo redime… entonces está en lo correcto, ya saben que soy fácil de aplacar- comentó Layla con una sonrisa sinvergüenza.

- Espero que me ayude con mi proyecto, no he encontrado nada nuevo en la biblioteca, estoy un poco desesperada, cualquier información vale la pena… Me voy, los veo en tres meses, aunque si quieren visitarme y están dispuestos a quedarse en "El caldero chorreante" son bienvenidos- Hermione tomó sus maletas y sujeto el traslador- Les hablo en cuanto llegue- un segundo después desapareció.

---------

---------

Lamento el retraso, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, en el siguiente, Hermione se encuentra con Theodore, espero no tardar mucho en subirlo.

Con respecto a este capítulo estoy segura de que pueden distinguir la historia de la ficción, sobre las coordenadas, no las inventé pero normalmente tengo problemas para localizar el oriente así que...

Muchas gracias por los comentarios que han dejado.

Un saludo a Mar, espero que este año te vaya mejor.

Otro saludo a Kiitah, gracias por tu review en Azar, te entendí perfectamente.


	6. Chapter 6

4

La historia conocida de la familia Nott se remonta a la conquista de la isla Británica por parte de los normandos, es decir al siglo XI, el siglo en que Guillermo el Conquistador llegó a Inglaterra para quedarse.

En ese entonces, Tirian y Commodus no eran más que dos magos pobres, originarios uno de Noruega y el otro de Francia ambos se conocieron en su niñez cuando los escandinavos, entre ellos el padre de Tirian, llegaron al norte de Francia y el rey Carlos el Simple les concedió el Ducado de Normandía.

Tirian era descendiente de magos y brujas de renombre, aseguraba que entre sus ancestros se encontraba Nótt, la mujer que los muggles nórdicos concibieron como la personificación de la noche. Commodus por su parte decía provenir de ancestros romanos y mitológicos, juraba que su familia había poseído una gran fortuna: estragos de la grandeza romana, pero siglos de despilfarre los habían dejado en la ruina, en ese entonces para un mago la forma más rápida de hacer fortuna era el mundo muggle, aliarse a los reyes muggles e inmiscuirse en la corte siempre les reportaba ganancias.

Así, los dos magos siguieron a Guillermo el Conquistador hasta la Britania, con hechizos y pociones se hicieron pasar por valientes caballeros, su "arrojo" pronto les valió grandes riquezas y terrenos en el nuevo país.

Commodus no tardó en desligarse de los muggles y se introdujo de lleno al mundo mágico, erigió una gran mansión en Wiltshire y para dar renombre a su estirpe adoptó el sobrenombre con el que había sido conocido en Francia, Commodus el Mala-fe, Commodus Malfoy, se casó con una bruja sin linaje mágico pero de mucho dinero, era hija de un rey sajón y de una bruja de sangre muggle, sin embargo sus descendientes negaron rotundamente haber estado ligados a los muggles.

Tirian en cambio permaneció más tiempo involucrado en las constantes riñas de los muggles, su puesto entre los hombres de Guillermo le valió una gran porción de terreno en las afueras de Nottinghamshire, ahí erigió el castillo de Nott, apellido que adoptó como doble tributo a la bruja Nótt y al lugar en que viviría, la construcción comenzó años después de que los otros dos grandes castillos del lugar fueran erigidos, el castillo de Newark y el castillo de Nottingham.

Fue su nieto Theophile Nott, esposo de Isabel Gryffindor, quien finalmente cortó las pocas relaciones que unían a los Nott con la corte muggle y colocó hechizos sobre el castillo para evitar que la guerra civil provocada por los hijos de Enrique II llegara hasta ellos. Desde entonces el castillo había visto varios sucesos del mundo mágico a través de los siglos, había sido abandonado en distintas ocasiones, atacado por goblins, puesto en cuarentena, e incluso había sido usado como cuartel de magos negros.

También había pasado por incontable modificaciones estéticas, del original_ motte-and-bailey_ sólo quedaban los cimientos que fueron usados para erigir la torre del homenaje además de la iglesia abandonada de estilo románico que técnicamente no era parte del castillo pero databa de la misma época, la actual construcción distaba mucho del estilo medieval del de Hogwarts.

La última renovación del lugar había sido ordenada por el actual residente, Theodore Nott, había sido también la innovación más ambiciosa y vanguardista en la historia del castillo y sus alrededores, lo cual era en realidad un desperdicio porque el dueño sólo usaba siete recámaras, siempre le había gustado la soledad, y no había ningún otro lugar que lo hiciera sentir tan solitario.

Y es precisamente por eso que Theodore Nott comenzaba a tener dudas respecto al plan que había concebido hacía casi un año, para llevarlo a cabo tendría que abrir las puertas de su fortaleza a una intrusa, no quería sacrificar su estilo de vida, rara vez admitía visitas, sólo cuando debía tratar asuntos de los que no podía hablar en sus oficinas de Callejón Diagón, e incluso cuando recibía a magos como Draco Malfoy esas visitas habían sido rápidas, esta vez no sería así.

- La señorita Granger lo espera en la oficina- anunció su elfo doméstico sacándolo de su dudas.

- Bien- aceptó Theodore poniéndose de pie, con un movimiento de su varita silenció a Brahms y se dirigió a proseguir con el plan.

- Señorita Granger- dijo Theodore a modo de saludo en cuanto entró a su oficina en dónde esperaba la castaña.

La mujer volteó rápidamente a encararlo con una mirada de desconfianza, tal vez estaba esperando que algún mortífago rezagado saliera en cualquier momento para torturarla, o tal vez simplemente era la desconfianza imperativa que todo mago y bruja poseía cuando tenía que lidiar con un slytherin, incluso los propios slytherins, era una especia de mecanismo de defensa inculcado desde temprana edad, así como uno aleja instintivamente la mano del fuego, así también ejerce todo tipo de precauciones y sospechas cuando un slytherin está en la vecindad, y más cuando se está en su territorio.

Theodore estaba orgulloso de esa reputación que poseía por el simple hecho de haber pertenecido a slytherin, servía para mantener alejadas a las personas indeseables aunque en su caso la reputación parecía ser mucho más ambigua, sabía que muchas personas en el mundo mágico lo veían con creciente sospecha, extrañamente su soledad en Hogwarts que había sido tan útil para pasar desapercibido tenía un efecto contrario en el mundo adulto, mucho especulaban sobre lo que hacía detrás de las paredes de ese castillo, todos opinaban que lo que fuere debía ser espeluznante porque bueno… él es un slytherin: argumento irrefutable.

Y era por esa razón que Theodore se había sorprendido un poco cuando Hermione Granger aceptó hablar con él en su residencia y no pidió que fuera en un lugar público, uno cerca del ministerio preferiblemente, pero después de pensarlo supuso que la castaña debía tener todo tipo de protección y truco bajo la manga.

- Hola- dijo finalmente la castaña, parecía un poco nerviosa pero también decidida.

Theodore reflexionó sobre cómo hablar con ella, esta era la primera vez que se dirigían la palabra, en los seis años de Hogwarts que compartieron dos o más clases nunca habían hablado, ni siquiera en Aritmancia en sexto año cuando la profesora les había asignado trabajar juntos, Theodore había hablado con la profesora Vector para decirle que él prefería trabajar solo y no porque "los slytherins no se juntan con gryffindors sangre-sucia" sino porque él simplemente trabajaba solo.

Ella parecía igualmente insegura al respecto y un poco incómoda¿cómo le hablas al compañero de clase con el que nunca hablaste en seis años?:"Hola¿cómo estás te acuerdas de mi?" o "Sr. Nott, buenas tardes".

Theodore supuso que cualquiera trato, ya sea forma o informal, le tenían sin cuidado pero dudaba mucho que Granger se atreviera con el segundo y necesitaba que la castaña se sintiera segura hablando con él, tendría que hacer uso de su slytherin carismático y encantador… excepto que esa era una de las facetas slytherin que no poseía, y en cambio si tenía la demencia hereditaria que los caracterizaba, todavía no encontraba buen un uso para eso, todos lo tópicos como "conquistar el mundo, ser inmortal, eliminar a los sangre-sucia" ya estaban bastante trillados, necesitaba algo fresco… y es por eso que Granger estaba ahí. Tal vez debería tutearla, si no lo veía como a Malfoy entonces proseguiría.

- Tengo entendido que es mi _Deber _ofrecerte té- dijo Theodore aludiendo más que a la costumbre inglesa a la de Egipto, en donde el té es la bebida nacional y es conocido como "deber" por considerarse que servir té a un invitado es una obligación y no una atención.

El slytherin supuso que su intento de romper el hielo había funcionado al menos un poco porque la castaña sonrió levemente.

- Gracias, no es necesario- declinó Hermione.

- Insisto, yo tengo hambre y es la hora del té aquí en el Reino Unido- mintió Theodore, no tenía hambre y no era la hora del té, y si lo fuera no hubiera importado porque sabía perfectamente que esa era una costumbre muggle, pero también sabía que por alguna razón la gente se siente más relajada con una taza de té y comida para distraerse.

- Bien- aceptó la castaña sonriendo más ampliamente.

- Por aquí- dijo Theodore dirigiéndose hacía la puerta por la que había entrado.

- Tienes una magnifica mansión- dijo Hermione observando el lugar.

- Gracias- aceptó Theodore sin corregirla, había llegado directamente a la sala de aparición y no tuvo la oportunidad de ver la construcción por fuera.

- Ha estado en la familia por siglos, es más bien un revoltijo de estilos pero tiene jardines que valen la pena- comentó Theodore, no que pasara mucho tiempo en dichos jardines pero los había visto.

- No está revuelta, la cúpula es nórdica, esas columnas parecen romanas, y ese decorado es barroco... bueno tiene un poco de todo pero aún así, tiene sentido- dijo la castaña viendo alrededor.

- Estaba peor, tétrico y frío, mala iluminación, cientos de Nott colgando de las paredes, decoración sobrecargada, _kitsch_, había pavo reales en los jardines, si eso no es presunción de mal gusto no sé que lo es- comentó Theodore recordando la Mansión Malfoy, en serio, no les bastaba con ese desperdicio de calabozo que habría podido albergar excelentes vinos, también tenían que hacer un zoológico de sus jardines, ya sólo les faltaba poner jirafas y cobrar la entrada, la atracción principal podían ser las serpientes.

- Sí, he visto ese estilo antes- dijo Hermione también recordando sus varias visitas a los Malfoy, ahí nunca le habían ofrecido té, rudas bestias.

Finalmente llegaron a una terraza que ofrecía una vista amplia de los jardines mencionados, Hermione se acercó para observarlo pero Theodore se limitó a sentarse y observarla a ella.

- Puedes ir- le dijo Theodore después de algunos minutos.

- ¿Ese es el bosque de Sherwood?- le preguntó Hermione con escepticismo señalando el fondo en dónde el jardín diseñado terminaba en una pergola para dar pasó a un bosque de grandes árboles de roble, el lago que llegaba hasta el jardín veía desde la espesura del bosque.

- No, es Shire Wood, al menos la porción que ha estado protegida por los mismos hechizos que cercan al castillo, los muggles no tuvieron tiempo de deforestar hasta aquí, lo demás sí es Sherwood- explicó Theodore.

- Cuando era niña mis papás me llevaban cada año al festival anual de Robin Hood, recuerdo que una vez me perdí en el festival, caminé por horas y me adentré cada vez más al bosque, llegué hasta la otra orilla de ese lago y me caí, después algo me levantó y me ató a un árbol, grité y lloré hasta que se hizo de noche, a la mañana siguientes estaba en la clínica y creí que todo lo había soñado, no lo recuerdo bien pero sé que vi ese gazebo- relató Hermione viendo hacía el alto gazebo que se encontraba en el centro del jardín.

- Debes haber caído en las trampas para intrusos, supongo que por ser bruja pudiste llegar hasta aquí pero sin ser invitada no podías pasar- explicó Theodore viéndola fijamente a los ojos, a diferencia de ella él recordaba perfectamente aquella ocasión, los gritos y lloriqueos de una niña llegaban hasta la pergola en dónde el pequeño Theodore solía esconderse, pocas veces se había adentrado en el bosque pero esa ocasión los gritos de la niña lo guiaron, el temor y la desesperación en su voz eran emociones que el sentía todos los días, en especial aquel día, esos sollozos emulaban los suyos, no estaba solo, había aprendido solidaridad ese día, y nunca olvidó, ella sí.

- Koshary o Saiidi- ofreció Theodore, el servicio había sido traído por un elfo.

- ¿Earl Grey?- pidió Hermione, estaba harta de los tes egipcios.

El elfo asintió brevemente y con un gesto de su mano le té estaba servido.

- ¿Y qué tal está Sodoma y Gomorra?- le preguntó Theodore con interés refiriéndose a Alejandría.

- No tan pecaminosa pero bastante liberal- respondió Hermione sonriendo ante las referencias bíblicas.

- El jardín parece diseñado por un profesional¿los elfos lo mantienen?- preguntó Hermione con curiosidad, un jardín así de estético requería la ayuda de un arquitecto especializado y los únicos que había eran muggles.

- No, un mago de Estados Unidos que es maestro en herbología, su pasatiempo es la jardinería y él sólo lo recreó, no habría sido posible sin magia, ese canto que escuchas es de cenzontles- explicó Theodore.

- Nunca antes los había escuchado, se parece al canto del colibrí- dijo Hermione después de un largo silencio.

- Lo es, es el pájaro de las cuatrocientas voces, imitan a otros pájaros y sonidos- dijo Theodore preguntándose cuando iban a hablar del asunto que debían.

- ¿Más té?- le preguntó al ver que la castaña había terminado su taza.

Hermione acercó su taza y se dispuso a hablar del asunto que la había llevado a la casa del slytherin.

- Así que quieres que te dé los trabajos sin sentido que dejó mi padre- dijo Theodore dándole la oportunidad que buscaba.

- Cómo te expliqué en mi carta, sólo quisiera hacer una rápida evaluación, encontré en la Biblioteca una pergamino que hablaba sobre una investigación que tu padre hizo acerca de la isla de Eea, lo que leí fue muy poco y puede que no haya mucho más pero lo contrario también es posible- dijo Hermione observando las reacciones del hombre.

- El problema es que después de la guerra los aurores voltearon el castillo y en especial la biblioteca en busca de artefactos oscuros y demás parafernalia, los escritos de mi padre captaron su interés, su campo eran las artes oscuras- explicó Theodore, no debía aceptar inmediatamente.

- Es decir que su investigación ya no existe- aseguró Hermione sintiéndose decaer.

- No dije eso, todos sus trabajos están íntegros pero la gran mayoría está en el departamento de misterios- clarificó el slytherin.

- Pero debieron haberlos destruido- dijo Hermione con un poco de indignación.

- No saben lo que hay en ellos, están protegidos, ni siquiera yo sé con qué hechizo hacerlos accesibles- contestó Theodore.

Hermione suspiró pesadamente y regresó su vista hacía el jardín, su visita había sido una pérdida de tiempo.

- Dejaron pergaminos y casi todos los libros de su colección privada, puedes revisar eso si lo deseas pero no sé de que utilidad sea- ofreció Theodore.

- ¿Es en serio?- preguntó una escéptica Hermione, dudaba mucho que el slytherin la ayudara sin pedir nada a cambio.

- Cómo ya dije, no sé si te sirva de algo, además nada está en orden, primero tendrías que descifrar el caos- dijo Theodore.

- Eso no es problema- declaró Hermione segura de si misma.

- ¿No?- preguntó Theodore con una media sonrisa. – Vamos- dijo poniéndose de pie para salir de la terraza.

- ¿A dónde?- preguntó Hermione caminando a su lado.

- A la biblioteca- respondió Theodore, Hermione retuvo una exclamación de felicidad, pero el slytherin aún captó su mirada de anticipación y su amplía sonrisa.

Caminaron una vez por el camino antes recorrido y continuaron hasta una gran puerta de madera que se encontraba cerrada, Theodore se detuvo ante ella y con un movimiento de su varita la puertas de abrieron.

Hermione estaba impresionada ante la magnitud del lugar, no se comparaba con la Gran Biblioteca pero podía rivalizar con la biblioteca de Hogwarts, era una torre tapizada de libreros y con pasillos angostos en forma de espiral, los libros cubrían la pared de arriba hasta abajo.

- Sus pergaminos están en la parte más alta, sus libros protegidos están en la puerta de al lado- explicó Theodore viendo hacía el techo de la torre en dónde había un gran desorden de pergaminos y hojas sueltas.

Hermione lo escuchó pero sólo asintió en señal de haber entendido y continuó leyendo los lomos de los libros más cercanos.

- ¿Cuándo quieres empezar?- le preguntó Theodore.

- Lo antes posible, si me permites llevarme…- comenzó a hablar la castaña sólo para callar cuando el slytherin comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

- Nada sale de esta casa, puedes venir y trabajar aquí el tiempo que quieras pero no puedes llevarte nada y no puedes hacer copias, los trabajos están protegidos- explicó Theodore.

Hermione no parecía muy sorprendida con la estipulación del slytherin.

- Pero no quiero imponer mi presencia, sé manejar y mantener los pergaminos más antiguos, soy muy cuidadosa con los libros- se defendió la castaña, ella practicamente vivía en la biblioteca de Alejandría, esos libros no podrían estar en mejores manos.

- Los pergaminos no salen porque no se puede sacarlos de la mansión, es un hechizo que mi padre inventó meses antes de ir a prisión, no le dio tiempo de proteger todos sus trabajos pero lo logró con los que están aquí- explicó Theodore.

Hermione miró a su alrededor con pesimismo y duda, finalmente llegó a una decisión.

- Serán pocos días y puedo venir en el horario que te sea más conveniente- dijo Hermione.

- Yo no tengo horario, no importa que días decidas venir o por cuanto tiempo, los elfos siempre están aquí- replicó el slytherin.

- ¿Y qué puedo hacer para agradecértelo?- preguntó Hermione con sospecha, era obvio que el hombre pediría algo a cambio, debía saber qué era antes de aceptar.

Theodore sonrió de lado, el precio lo pagaría sin darse cuenta.

- La verdad es que puedo hacer esto sólo como un favor, no tengo nada contra ti y la investigación de mi padre está condenada al olvido, pero para no desafiar los preceptos slytherin y para mantener la reputación, diré que quiero la devolución del resto de los trabajos de mi padre, tú conoces bien al director del departamento de misterios- dijo Theodore Nott con una leve sonrisa.

- No puedo, antes deben asegurarse de que no es magia negra- dijo Hermione, era cierto que podía usar sus influencias y las de Harry para conseguirlo pero no estaba segura de querer hacerlo.

- Yo te aseguro que no es magia negra, si lo fuera nunca los habrían encontrado, sólo quiero recuperar lo que es mío, si lo logras puedes revisar eso también- explicó Theodore, Hermione respiró con cansancio y paseó su vista por el lugar.

- Veré que puedo hacer, te mando una lechuza si es que lo consigo- dijo Hermione sabiendo que podría lograrlo sin muchos problemas pero necesitaba hablarlo con Harry quien a su vez lo hablaría con Ron, quien llevaría todo el asunto a la familia Weasley, quienes ordenarían el reencuentro de la Orden del Fénix.

- Bien, entretanto puedes comenzar ahora mismo si quieres- replicó Theodore viendo hacía el techo.l

La castaña estaba sorprendida, esperaba que el slytherin esperara hasta tener lo que pedía.

- No, regresare mañana al mediodía si te parece- dijo Hermione.

- Bien, te acompaño a la cámara de trasladores- ofreció Theodore dirigiéndose a la puerta, Hermione lo siguió renuentemente.

- ¿Vives solo?- preguntó Hermione de repente, jamás se le ocurrió preguntar si alguien más vivía ahí.

- Sí- respondió Theodore brevemente. Hermione se refrenó de comentar que era un lugar muy grande para una sola persona.

Después de unos minutos llegaron a una pequeña recamara sin muebles y de color blanco, Hermione avanzó al centro y Theodore se quedó en la entrada.

- Gracias por todo, nos vemos mañana- se despidió la castaña sintiéndose incómoda por la fija mirada del slytherin.

Theodore simplemente asintió imperceptiblemente y se tragó la pregunta que quería hacer: "¿qué se siente necesitar la ayuda de un hombre que hace años enviaste a morir a prisión?".

---------------

-----------

--------

-----

--

Notas:

Como siempre gracias por leer y por todos lo comentarios que han dejado, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, una vez más he mezclado historia y fantasía, espero que los fronteras hayan sido claras.

Por el momento todavía no me veo en la necesidad de mendigar reviews pero me parece que pronto voy a tener que hacerlo, la inspiración está fallando.


	7. Chapter 7

Interludio II

Interludio II

_Ah, ça, votre violon est donc comme le Messie; on l'attend toujours, et il ne parait jamais__._

_(Delphin A__lard)_

Al igual que con cualquier otro hijo de familia mágica, la educación de Theodore Nott había sido un asunto de poca importancia, en el mundo mágico el único programa educacional existente era el de los colegios de magia como Hogwarts, no existen las escuelas de formación elemental y la educación no era ni obligatoria ni gratuita, por lo tanto, si los magos querían alfabetizar a sus hijos, tenían que hacerlo ellos mismos.

Algunos niños tenían la suerte de tener padres ricos que les contrataran un tutor, otros tenían la mejor suerte de tener padres inteligentes, otros en cambio, llegaban a Hogwarts sin haber leído un libro completo en sus vidas, de cualquier forma, poco importaba la formación primaria porque el único requisito para ingresar a Hogwarts era poseer magia, ni siquiera había un examen de habilidad verbal, lo cual explicaba el bajo rendimiento escolar de ciertos alumnos. Lo único que los alumnos necesitaban era leer y escribir, si además sabían las operaciones matemáticas básicas ya era ganancia, todas las demás materias como geografía, historia o ciencias, eran inconsecuentes, a quién le importa que el alumno se sepa la capital de Francia o pueda ubicar el continente asiático en un mapa.

Theodore Nott, perteneciendo a una familia sangre pura de tradición de Slytherin, había tenido que asistir a sesiones de estudio junto a otros niños de su mismo nivel social, entre ellos Draco Malfoy con sus lacayos, además de otros dos niños que después estudiarían en Dumstrang.

Las pequeñas sesiones de estudio ocurrían tres veces a la semana en la casa de un ilegal profesor, sin título y sin pedagogía. Los niños asistían a esta escuela improvisada solamente de los siete a los ocho o nueve años, después de eso ya sólo les quedaba esperar a cumplir once para ingresar a Hogwarts.

Así habría pasado la infancia de Theodore, entre lecciones aburridas más aptas para un muggle preescolar que para un maguito de siete años y entre las habitaciones vacías del castillo Nott, las lecciones con los demás niños debían servirle para socializar con la estirpe correcta pero en caso de Theodore sucedió lo contrario, siempre que jugaba con Draco, el rubio terminaba llorando o enojado mientras Crabbe y Goyle se limitaban a observar pasivamente hasta que Draco los llamaba a su auxilio y entonces los dos niños se arrojaban sobre el esquelético y frágil Theodore.

Los únicos niños con los que Theodore podía pasar un tiempo agradable eran Gustav Avery y Orion Yaxley, ambos candidatos a Dumstrang, en ese entonces Theodore había querido asistir a Dumstrang también sin embargo su padre se lo negó, no quería a su hijo estudiando bajo la dirección de Igor Karkarof.

A los ocho años Theodore ya no tenía nada más que aprender del tutor, ya sabía leer y escribir además de sumar, restar, multiplicar y dividir, sin embargo le faltaban casi cuatro años para Hogwarts y su padre no sabía que hacer con él, el niño se la pasaba todo el día leyendo o en la cocina con los elfos, no había nadie que se ocupara de él, después de la muerte de Anais Lestrange-Nott, Theodore se refugió en su abuela, madame Nott, pero la anciana finalmente había muerto después de casi doscientos años de vida, así que padre e hijo se encontraron en una situación bastante incómoda, ninguno sabía exactamente qué hacer con el otro.

La solución la propuso Theodore, ya que todavía le faltaban algunos años para ingresar al colegio, le gustaría tener un profesor privado que le explicara los libros que tomaba constantemente de la biblioteca pero que no lograba comprender.

Taylor Nott estaba complacido con las inclinaciones intelectuales de su hijo, así que no vio ningún problema en permitir que tuviera otro tutor, ese fue posiblemente el peor error de su vida y lo mejor que pudo haber hecho por la de su hijo.

Fue difícil encontrar a un mago que estuviera dispuesto a ser la niñera de un niño un tanto consentido, en especial cuando dicho mago debía ser simpatizante con la ideología sangre pura, Taylor Nott esperaba poder encontrar algún mago de familia respetable y de recursos económicos limitados pero después de un infructuosa búsqueda tuvo que conformarse con una mago mestizo que ya trabajaba para él en una de sus herbolarias.

Gaspard Stryver era un mago que sabía acomodarse a las circunstancias de la vida y era capaz de sobrevivir en cualquier ámbito, cuando estaba hablando con su jefe siempre encontraba un halago y alguna critica contra los muggles pero si estaba conversando con alguna bruja de sangre muggle a la que quería conquistar entonces Stryver se volvía un valiente idealista que se oponía a la anticuada organización de clases basada en la pureza de sangre, lo extraño de Stryver es que nunca mentía, simplemente juzgaba con la misma dureza a muggles y a magos, a los "sangre sucia" y a los "sangre pura", encontraba igualmente aberrantes a los gryffindors y a los slytherins, a los hufflepuffs y a los ravenclaws, en su opinión no había ninguna diferencia notable entre Albus Dumbledore y Lord Voldemort, no es que fuera hipócrita sino que simplemente no era idiota, sabía que las diferencias en la sociedad no son cuestión de tipo sino de grado, el bien y el mal no son opuestos, simplemente son distintos grados de la naturaleza humana.

Taylor Nott pensó que dejaba a su hijo en manos de un mago capaz de instruirlo en los aspectos básicos de la magia y al mismo tiempo formarlo en las costumbres de la clase élite del mundo mágico, y no se equivocó, Theodore aprendió de Stryver varios hechizos y maldiciones, los doce usos de la sangre de dragón, la historia de la magia, el uso y el mal uso de las plantas, pociones y brebajes; pero también aprendió que los elementos no son agua, aire, tierra y fuego sino hidrógeno, helio, litio, berilio, boro, carbono, nitrógeno, etcétera; que la luz viaja a una velocidad de 299.792.458 metros por segundo; que el telescopio, el tren, la radio, el inodoro, la tubería, el papel, la tinta, la imprenta, y miles de cosas más que usan los magos en su vida diaria, son inventos muggles; que la sangre no contiene magia y no es pura ni sucia, es un simple coctel de glóbulos, células, plaquetas y plasma; que los muggles han estado en la luna y que no necesitaron magia para hacerlo, que el mundo mágico podrá ser maravilloso y fantástico pero sigue siendo blanco y negro, el mundo muggle es technicolor.

Gaspard Stryver permaneció al lado de Theodore Nott hasta que el niño abordó el tren de Hogwarts por primera vez, con el dinero que Stryver había ganado como tutor de Theodore se mudó a Brazil para estudiar la Santería de los muggle en conexión con la magia, aunque ambos magos permanecieron en contacto por medio de cartas, no se volvieron a ver hasta que Taylor Nott fue enviado a Azkaban y Stryver ayudó a Theodore a emanciparse de su padre para no tener que ceder sus bienes al ministerio.

Fue gracias a su mentor que Theodore pudo soportar los aburridos años de Hogwarts, no sólo gracias a las largas cartas que le enviaba frecuentemente sino también porque fue Stryver quien lo introdujo a la verdadera magia, la que no necesita de varitas ni de encantamientos; música, música muggle.

Una de las razones por las que Gaspard Stryver había obtenido su trabajo era que también sabía tocar varios instrumentos, Taylor Nott era aficionado al harpa y el talento musical era raro en el mundo mágico pues se remitía a hechizos que hacían tocar los instrumentos sin necesidad si quiera de saber qué es una nota musical, por eso cuando Stryver se ofreció a cultivar a Theodore en el arte musical, Taylor quedó convencido de que había escogido bien.

El pequeño Theodore no estaba emocionado con el prospecto de aprender a encantar una harpa, Gregory Goyle había dicho que eso era cosa de nenas… pero por otro lado Gregory Goyle era un tono, así que Theodore terminó por resignarse pero sus primeros intentos fueron suficientes para convencerlo de que la música era una absurda pérdida de tiempo, fue después de una sesión especialmente frustrante que Stryver decidió enseñarle a Theodore con la metodología muggle, a la siguiente sesión el tutor llevó un violín 2/3 y tocó el Concierto de D mayor de Tchaikovsky, fue uno de los momentos decisivos en la vida de Theodore, años después, cuando tuviera la oportunidad de escuchar a varios virtuosos y después de años de experiencia, Theodore se daría cuenta de que Stryver en realidad no sabía mucho de música ni era talentoso, pero aun así, esa ocasión sería uno de sus mejores recuerdos, era la misma sensación que sentiría años después en Ollivander's, ese fugaz momento de clarividencia, de reconocer algo que debes tener porque ha sido tuyo toda la vida.

Cuando el pequeño y petulante Theodore le exigió a Stryver que le enseñara a tocar el nuevo instrumento, el maestro le dijo que no era un instrumento mágico y que la música había sido compuesta por un muggle pero ya era demasiado tarde, Theodore había decidido que quería tocar el violín y nada podría disuadirlo, hay ciertas cosas que están más allá de los prejuicios y el odio, la música es una de ella, con el tiempo Theodore añadiría también la literatura a esa corta lista, después a la pintura, cine, cocina… terminaría por lamentar la falta de artes y tecnología en el mundo mágico.

Antes de abordar el tren de Hogwarts, Theodore recibió de parte de su mentor un estuche con un Sgarabotto en el interior, con el tiempo Theodore adquiriría otros violines de distinguidos luthiers, pero el Sgarabotto siempre sería uno de sus favoritos y sería su mejor amigo en Hogwarts.

Cuando Theodore cumplió la mayoría de edad no hubo nadie que le festejara el suceso así que se vio obligado a hacerse a si mismo un regalo ostentoso, no fue fácil, para conseguirlo tuvo que violar varias leyes del mundo muggle y el mundo mágico, hecho por el maestro en 1716 durante su época dorada, _Le Messie_ es el violín Stradivarius mejor conservado de todos los que aun existen. Con ayuda de su varita a Theodore no le había resultado difícil entrar al Museo Ashmolean y sustituir el Stradivarius por una copia, llevándose el original consigo, le tomó algunos años alcanzar el sonido ideal del violín pero finalmente valió la pena.


	8. Chapter 8

5

5

Hermione se apareció en el Ministerio de Magia en cuanto terminó su entrevista con Theodore Nott, tenía pensado hablar inmediatamente con Harry, había llegado la noche anterior y aun nadie sabía que estaba en Inglaterra, debía haber llamado a Harry o a los Weasley hacía horas pero quería posponer la obligada comida "familiar" lo más posible, Ginny y Lavender, esposa de Ron, estaban embarazadas, Ginny por segunda vez, así que Hermione realmente no quería estar ahí para escuchar todo sobre los procesos alienígenas de sus cuerpos, y estaba segura de que nadie en la madriguera iba a mostrar demasiado interés en su carrera profesional, al menos la comida de Molly Weasley era buena, si no, las cosas podían ponerse incómodas.

Finalmente llegó a la oficina del jefe de aurores después de detenerse varias veces en el camino para saludar a sus ex – colegas, sin esperar más Hermione tocó a la puerta y entró en cuanto escuchó la voz de Harry.

- ¡Hermione!- exclamó Harry sorprendido de ver a su amiga. - ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el auror.

- Trabajo- respondió la castaña sin reprocharle a su amigo sus malos modales.

- ¿En serio?¿Vas a regresar?- preguntó Harry un poco emocionado, sólo hasta que Hermione se había mudado a Egipto Harry se había dado cuenta de lo importante que la castaña era para él.

- No- negó Hermione vehementemente.- Vine a investigar unas cosas para mi proyecto… de hecho por eso estoy aquí, necesito tu ayuda- explicó Hermione.

- ¿Qué proyecto? ¿Para qué?- preguntó Harry decepcionado y curioso, pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de ayudar a Hermione, siempre era ella la que ayudaba.

- Encontrar la isla de Circe, necesito que el ministerio le regrese a Theodore Nott las cosas que confiscaron de su casa al final de la guerra- solicitó Hermione.

- ¿Por qué?- cuestionó el auror aun más confundido.

- Porque los trabajos de Taylor Nott son lo que vine a investigar- explicó la chica.

- ¿Por qué razón querrías investigar los trabajos de un mortífago?- interrogó Harry.

- Porque espero encontrar algo que sea de utilidad- respondió Hermione pacientemente, ¿qué no era obvio?

- Pero es magia oscura, ¿estás segura de esto?- insistió Harry.

- Harry, ¿crees que estaría aquí si no estuviera segura?- preguntó Hermione a su vez para evitar dar un respuesta directa.

-Hermione, Nott es un Slytherin, evitó que Lucius Malfoy fueran sentenciado a Azkaban y tiene relaciones con gente de Knockturn Alley- le informó Harry Potter a su amiga.

- Ya lo sé pero nada de eso es una razón válida para asumir que es un mago oscuro o para rechazar la oportunidad de revisar trabajos que podrían ser importantes- argumentó Hermione aparentando una certeza que no sentía.

- Bien, pero tú los vas a revisar y si encuentras algo peligroso me avisas- ordenó el auror.

- Harry, no te preocupes, ni siquiera estoy segura de sí voy a poder abrirlos pero si encuentro algo sospechoso te digo inmediatamente- mintió la castaña sabiendo que si se encontraba con algo peligroso la manejaría ella misma.

- Dile a Nott que puede venir mañana temprano a recoger sus cosas pero adviértele que todo está bajo tu custodia y si tú no logras abrirlo entonces todo regresa al ministerio- ordenó Harry, estaba seguro de que su amiga no descansaría hasta descifrar cada palabra, poción o hechizo que el mortífago pudiera haber usado.

Hermione sólo asintió con entusiasmo.

- ¿Y cuánto tiempo vas a estar aquí?- preguntó el auror para cambiar de tema.

- Dos o tres meses máximo, espero que menos- calculó Hermione.

-¿No has pensado en regresar al ministerio? El nuevo ministro no es tan bueno como Kingsley pero no es tonto, te aceptaría de vuelta sin dudarlo- dijo Harry queriendo escuchar una respuesta positiva pero sabiendo que no era posible.

- No me gusta el ministerio, si trabajé aquí después de la guerra fue porque sentí que era mi deber moral, establecer leyes que garanticen igualdad para los licántropos fue un logro en la dirección correcta y sé que Remus Lupin habría estado agradecido pero habría estado feliz si en vez de eso hubiera encontrado la cura contra la licantropía- explicó Hermione, había tenido la misma platica con Harry y Ron antes de que se fuera.

- ¿No te gustaría ser auror? Podrías trabajar con Ron y conmigo- sugirió Harry sabiendo que era inútil.

- ¿Y hacer qué? ¿Perseguir a los Mudungus Fletcher del mundo?- preguntó Hermione viendo escépticamente a su amigo, después de que los últimos mortífagos fueran apresados y de que Harry ingresara al departamento de aurores trayendo consigo su fama hubo un alto incremento de nuevos reclutas justo en un momento de calma y paz, había tantos aurores que ya no se sabía que hacer con ellos.

- Para tu información estamos trabajando en un caso importante- aclaró Harry con petulancia.

- ¿Lo que ha estado reportando el profeta?- preguntó Hermione con curiosidad, la noche anterior había leído un reportaje sobre un posible asesino en serie en el mundo mágico.

- Sí, hemos encontrado dos cuerpos hasta el momento pero suponemos que el asesino ha estado alrededor por varios años, hay registros de casos no resueltos que concuerdan, el más antiguo es de hace veinte años- explicó Harry, sabía que era contra el código de los aurores el discutir el caso con fuentes externas pero sabía que Hermione era discreta.

- ¿Cuál es la conexión?- preguntó la castaña pensativamente.

- Entre las victimas nada, parecen haber sido escogidas arbitrariamente, lo que conecta los asesinatos es el modus operandi, todas las victimas fueron desangradas hasta la última gota, todas tenían una serpiente dibujada en la espalda, en la espina dorsal- dijo Harry sacando la foto del dibujo encontrado en las víctimas, era una serpiente similar al escudo de Slytherin excepto que estaba atravesada por una flecha y tenía una manzana en la boca.- Suponemos que el asesino podría ser un Slytherin- comentó el auror.

- ¿Por la serpiente?- preguntó Hermione con incredulidad.

- Sí, es lo más obvio; la flecha también podría indicar lo contrario, alguien que odia a los Slytherins, pero la mayoría de las victimas no perteneció a Slytherin, algunas ni siquiera atendieron a Hogwarts- dijo Harry.

- O tal vez esto nada tiene que ver con las casas de Hogwarts- sugirió Hermione regresándole el dibujo a Harry.

- Bueno, en todo caso la serpiente es símbolo de falsedad, vicio…- comenzó Harry.

- Protección, energía, vitalidad, veneno y remedio- interrumpió Hermione.- Pero Harry este símbolo no es creación de tu asesino- concluyó la castaña.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó el auror con interés.

- Es el sello de Cagliostro, nadie sabe lo que significa, se pueden hacer conjeturas a partir de metáforas y metonimias establecidas históricamente pero sería imposible conocer el significado exacto, por ejemplo, muchos piensan que la serpiente y la flecha son la letra Aleph, otros consideran que la manzana en la boca es la fruta prohibida; personalmente pienso que son un montón de tonterías pero si tuviera que teorizar diría que no es una manzana sino una piedra, la piedra filosofal para ser exactos, Cagliostro era alquimista- explicó la castaña.- Pero por otro lado, en la cultura hindú se considera que la serpiente Kundalini se encuentra en la espina dorsal, si se logra despertar activaríamos una energía interminable que fluye hasta el cerebro; muchos muggles practican técnicas como el yoga para despertar la supuesta energía, es un asunto metafísico-espiritual así que no me llama mucho la atención- terminó Hermione de explicar.

- Ves cómo si te necesitamos, nadie aquí es un investigador, ni Ron ni yo hemos vuelto a entrar a un biblioteca desde Hogwarts, tú prácticamente vives en una- admitió Harry con cansancio, él y Ron vivían estresados permanentemente, por si no fuera suficiente con los embarazos de sus esposas, ahora tenían a un sicópata suelto.

Hermione se limitó a ver a Harry reprobatoriamente, sabía que ni Ron ni Harry eran exactamente cultos; que eran inteligentes (o al menos estaban en un rango aceptable) sí, que sabían manejar sus varitas, también; pero la verdad era que sin las astucias de Voldemort y Dumbledore ya no tenían razones para partirse la cabeza tratando de imaginar soluciones creativas a problemas imposibles.

- No me veas así, estoy seguro de que tú no has ido a un partido de quidditch desde que Ginny jugaba- se defendió Harry.

- De hecho he ido a las dos últimas temporadas del Campeonato de Asia- admitió Hermione ocultando su molestia y el hecho de que había ido porque su amiga Layla salía con un jugador, pero aun así, simplemente porque no había desarrollado una obsesión insana por el deporte no quería decir que no supiera disfrutar de un partido o que no lo entendiera como Ginny había insinuado en varias ocasiones, es cierto que no lo jugaba ni era una aficionada empedernida pero eso no le había impedido asistir a todas los partidos de Gryffindor en Hogwarts ni ir al Campeonato Mundial en su cuarto año, y en ninguna de esas ocasiones había estado sentado leyendo un libro, sin embargo sus amigos se habían formado la errónea idea de que "Hermione" es sinónimo de "total imbécil del quidditch" simplemente porque le atribuía solamente la importancia debida, es decir, lo veía como lo que es: un deporte, no una excusa para actuar de forma estúpida cuando se está enfrente de un jugador famoso.

- Pero si a ti no te gusta el quidditch- dijo Harry quien al parecer creía saber más sobre los gustos de su amiga que ella misma.

- No al grado de pedir autógrafos como lo hacen ustedes o de tener un casi-orgasmo por una simple jugada; es una forma de entretenimiento que apela al sistema nervioso como muchos otros deportes- comentó la castaña con desinterés.

- ¿Y has leído la columna de Ginny en _El profeta_?- le preguntó Harry, su esposa había conseguida trabajo en la sección de deportes del periódico, Ginny había jugado como profesional por dos años para retirarse en cuanto se casó con Harry.

- Sí- respondió Hermione, la pelirroja solía ser reportera de los partidos pero desde su primer embarazo se había limitado escribir semanalmente una pequeña columna mal pagada.

- ¿Y que te pareció?- preguntó Harry sabiendo que Hermione siempre criticaba al profeta ya fuera por la información o la redacción.

- Escribe como habla, usa un lenguaje subjetivo con varios dialectismos, eso es atrayente para la clase de público a la que se dirige- opinó Hermione dando a sus palabras un tono halagador para que su amigo se fuera con la finta. La verdad era que la columna de Ginny no tenía nada de excepcional, cualquier alumno de Hogwarts al que le gustara el deporte podía escribirla, pero lo mismo se podía decir del resto del profeta, el problema de los diarios del mundo mágico es que no contaban con un solo egresado de Comunicación o Periodismo porque ni siquiera sabían que esas carreras profesionales existían; salvo una cuantas excepciones que realmente tenían talento para el oficio, la mayoría ni siquiera redactaba bien, si no fueran por los estilógrafos y las plumas mágicas que corregían estilo y ortografía, estarían perdidos.

- ¿Y en dónde te vas a quedar?- preguntó Harry cambiando el tema de forma no tan sutil.

- En el Caldero Chorreante… tal vez busque algo más permanente si es que mi trabajo se alarga- añadió Hermione a último momento para tratar de evitar que Harry la invitara a su casa, no es que no quisiera ir pero en realidad no quería invadir la privacidad de los Potter, mucho menos en medio de un embarazo y con un niño de año y medio corriendo por la casa.

- Puedes quedarte con nosotros o en la madriguera, desde que Ron se casó ya sólo son Molly y Arthur- sugirió Harry.

_Y las decenas de nietos que cuidan__,_ pensó Hermione.

- No puedo, mis papas se sentirían mal- se excusó la castaña, lo cual en realidad era la verdad, después de la guerra les había tomado tiempo remendar la relación familiar.

- ¡Hermione!- interrumpió la voz de Ronald Weasley desde la puerta, Hermione volteó a saludar a su amigo, no podía creer que alguna vez habían sido amantes.

- Ron, hola, ¿cómo está Lavender?- preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa.

- Embarazada y hambrienta- respondió Ron con una amplia sonrisa.

Hermione se limitó a sonreír y ni siquiera pensó en comentar ni preguntar nada más.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?¿Por qué no nos dijiste que venías?- preguntó el pelirrojo apresuradamente.

- Fue algo de último momento, vine a investigar unos datos para un proyecto- respondió Hermione evasivamente, Harry era más fácil de convencer y hacer entrar en razón, Ron intentaría impedir que trabajara cerca de Theodore Nott.

- Quédate, en unas semanas se abren las vacantes en el ministerio, puedes ser auror y trabajar con nosotros- sugirió Ron.

- Olvídalo, ya lo intenté- le dijo Harry a su amigo, ambos habían sufrido la emigración de la castaña, habían pasado casi cuatro años desde que Hermione se mudara y los dos jóvenes seguían esperando que un buen día su amiga regresara como la Gryffindor pródiga.

- Bueno, yo me tengo que ir y ustedes tiene que trabajar- comentó Hermione poniéndose de pie.

- Te esperamos en La Madriguera este sábado- dijo Ron.

- Ginny va a querer saludarte- le advirtió Harry.

- El sábado nos vemos- acordó Hermione con una sonrisa antes de salir de la oficina.

--

Hermione aun no se acostumbraba completamente al cambio de horario así que no estuvo completamente sorprendida cuando se dio cuenta de que se le había hecho tarde, el día anterior le había enviado una lechuza a Theodore Nott para informarle que debían ir al ministerio a recoger los trabajos confiscados de Taylor Nott pero el Slytherin nunca envió su contestación así que el plan de la castaña era importunarlo en su casa antes de que saliera para su trabajo, podría considerarse de mala educación pero Theodore había dicho que podía ir cuando quisiera así que Hermione no se sentía mal es respecto.

Después de un rápido baño y de conseguir una semblanza de orden en su túnica y en su cabello Hermione salió de su habitación en el Caldero chorreante, afortunadamente su retraso evitó que pensara mucho en Theodore Nott, algo que le había causado desvelo la noche anterior.

Apareció en la misma recámara en la que el día anterior se había despedido de Theodore, en cuanto dio el primer paso un elfo apareció para recibirla.

- Buenos días, busco a Theodore Nott- anunció Hermione a la sonriente criatura.

- Sí, señorita, Tiki lleva a la señorita al amo- indicó el elfo feliz de servir.

Theodore Nott estaba hablando por teléfono cuando el elfo entró al comedor con Hermione a sus espaldas.

- La señorita Granger quiere hablar con el señor- anunció el elfo una vez que Theodore hubo concluido su llamada.

- Lamento molestarte tan temprano, te envié una lechuza ayer en la tarde. El ministerio te va regresar lo que pediste, podemos ir hoy mismo- explicó la castaña

Theodore se acercó a la Gryffindor y le dio una tarjeta.

- Mis números, generalmente no reviso mi correspondencia- explicó Theodore, Hermione asintió y tomó la tarjeta.

- ¿Me acompañas?- le preguntó Theodore señalando con la mirada la mesa preparada para el desayuno.

Hermione aceptó y ambos se sentaron a la mesa en un silencio pesado, la castaña sabía que estaba invadiendo su privacidad, era obvio que Theodore estaba acostumbrado a su soledad y no estaba cómodo compartiendo su espacio con intrusos.

- Entonces ¿quieres hacerlo hoy? ¿Tienes tiempo?- preguntó Hermione para tratar de llenar el silencio.

Theodore simplemente asintió y continuó desayunando, Hermione supuso que al hombre no le gustaba hablar mientras comía y lo dejó en paz, si él podía aguantar el silencio, ella también.

- ¿Puedo comenzar a trabajar hoy?- volvió a hablar la castaña hacía el final del desayuno.

Theodore asintió pero no habló y Hermione comenzó a enojarse con el mutismo pero no se quejó.

Ambos salieron en silencio y ni siquiera cuando llegaron al ministerio tuvieron la necesidad de cruzar más de tres palabras.

Harry había dado instrucciones para que Hermione no tuviera problemas así que no les llevó tiempo salir con tres baúles minimizados, Theodore seguía sin hablar y ni siquiera se mostraba satisfecho con la recuperación de lo que había pedido, Hermione estaba justamente desconcertada.

- ¡Señorita Granger!- exclamó una voz.

Hermione volteó a ver quién era.

- Señor Thurkell- saludó con seriedad al hombre.

- No sabía si era usted, pensé que debía estar trabajando en la Academia, ¿acaso está de vacaciones?- cuestionó el hombre, era el vicepresidente del Consejo Administrativo pero no era el jefe directo de Hermione por lo que la castaña se molestó al escuchar sus reproches, además la Academia no otorgaba sueldos, simplemente becaba a los investigadores para que continuaran haciendo lo que mejor hacían, cuando algún mago o bruja sometía algún proyecto o una teoría, era el Consejo el que decidía si lo financiaban o no.

- Es un viaje de trabajo, y aunque no lo fuera no tengo horario de oficina ni un proyecto en qué trabajar porque el Consejo no lo aprobó- se quejó la castaña con cinismo sabiendo que el hombre era el culpable, si es que Malfoy podía ser creído, aun no lo confirmaba pero tenía el presentimiento de que era cierto.

- Sin embargo se le está pagando para…- comenzó nuevamente el hombre pero Hermione no lo dejó terminar.

- No se me está pagando en lo absoluto y dejé a una persona competente en mi lugar, ya entregué mi poción para acreditar mi maestría en pociones y mi colaboración con el Museion no se ha visto ni se verá afectada- se defendió Hermione.

El hombre comenzó a enrojecer de ira.

- El punto es…-

- Disculpe- esta vez lo interrumpió Theodore, estaban causando una escena y él siempre prefería no llamar la atención. – Si tiene algún problema con la presencia de Hermione aquí debería llevarlo al Consejo, este no es momento ni el lugar- explicó el Slytherin, sin esperar la respuesta del hombre tomó a la castaña del brazo y ambos salieron del ministerio.

- No le agradas- comentó Theodore una vez que estuvieron fuera del edificio.

- Lo noté- respondió Hermione todavía de mal humor.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó el Slytherin.

- No lo sé- dijo Hermione.

- Mientes- adivinó el astuto mago.

- Sí- confesó la castaña sin atisbo de culpa ni vergüenza.

Theodore no presionó por la verdad.

- Me tengo que ir- anunció Theodore entregándole a Hermione los baúles minimizados.- Puedes empezar a trabajar ahora mismo, los elfos están a tu disposición- le dijo a forma de despedida.

La castaña sólo atinó a decir adiós y gracias, lo vio desaparecer en un instante y Hermione se preguntó no por primera vez si podía confiar en Theodore Nott.


	9. Chapter 9

6

6

Mientras Hermione husmeaba en la en la biblioteca de Theodore Nott, el Slytherin no podía dejar pensar en sus planes, aunque le complacía haber recobrado los trabajos de su padre que legalmente le pertenecía, eso en realidad era inconsecuente para sus objetivos, lo único que deseaba era que Granger encontrara la maldita isla (porque estaba seguro de que existía) y arrebatarle el descubrimiento de las manos, era una solución que beneficiaba a ambos, Hermione podía quedarse con el reconocimiento y la reputación, Theodore simplemente sería el único con derechos exclusivos al lugar y a todo lo que hubiera en él, al menos hasta que encontrara lo que había buscado por tanto tiempo, después de eso le regresaría los derechos a la castaña si se sentía especialmente caritativo ese día y eso sería el fin de sus relaciones. Es así cómo le gustaba actuar, sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia, observar desde la sombras, manipular sutilmente, actuar sin que nadie lo notara.

- Pareces ansioso- lo interrumpió una voz desde la puerta de su oficina.

Theodore fijó su mirada en el intruso y sonrió de lado, después de casi cinco años aun no podía creer que trabajaran juntos, no sólo eso sino que ambos eran dueños co-fundadores de una compañía que rápidamente se estaba convirtiendo en una de las más grandes del mundo.

Justin Finch-Fletchley había sido una de las más grandes sorpresas en la vida de Theodore, en Hogwarts jamás habían cruzado palabra; a pesar de haber compartido varias clases pertenecían a distintos círculos sociales, Justin era del grupito de Ernie Macmillan mientras que Theodore pertenecía a un grupo exclusivo de un solo integrante, y así es como debían haber seguido las cosas, de hecho así habrían seguido de no haber ocurrido un encuentro fortuito en el Ministerio de Magia.

Theodore había sido citado al Departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas para firmar su acatamiento a la nueva ley contra el maltrato y abuso de elfos domésticos, no era algo que quisiera o necesitara hacer pero no tenía opción.

Justin por su parte había ido al Departamento de Artefactos Muggles para presentar un proyecto y solicitar financiación, había logrado adaptar una computadora portátil para hacerla funcionar con magia en vez de batería y quería que el ministerio le diera recursos para hacer lo mismo con otros aparatos y así introducir al Mundo Mágico a la era de la tecnología y la comunicación en tiempo real. Arthur Weasley se mostró entusiasmado y curioso, lamentablemente fue el único; era fascinante, claro, pero de qué les serviría a los magos y brujas tener acceso a las curiosidades que los muggles habían inventado como sustitos de magia.

Donde el ministerio vio una perdida de dinero y recursos, Theodore Nott vio una oportunidad.

- Es una lástima, todos esos artefactos muggles son fascinantes, esto habría sido una gran oportunidad para estudiarlos a fondo, no había visto nada igual; magia en vez de energía elektlika, los magos que intentan hacer funcionar los aparatos muggles terminan con objetos peligrosos y vivos como el carro que mi hijo Ron destrozó o como esas cortadores de césped que se manejan solas, pero esto es diferente…- parloteó Arthur Weasley mientras viajaban en el ascensor.

- Lamentablemente no tenemos recursos, aunque si su idea funciona entonces los enchufes no serían necesarios, para un coleccionista como yo eso sería una lástima- continuó Arthur con pena ante la posible inutilidad de sus enchufes, Justin simplemente asintió amablemente.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y Arthur se aproximó a ella para salir.

- Cuando quieras puedes venir a ver mi colección, también tengo baterías de todos los tamaños- ofreció entusiasmado el hombre antes de salir.

Theodore, que también viajaba en el ascensor, no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación entre el demente Weasley y el hufflepuff.

Justin podía sentir la penetrante mirada a sus espaldas y volteó a confrontarlo.

- ¿Sí?-

Theodore simplemente le señaló la computadora que llevaba en el brazo indicándole así que quería saber más al respecto.

- Es una computadora- le informó Justin, con un nuevo gesto Theodore le indicó que quería tocarla, el hufflepuff lo pensó unos segundos antes de entregársela, comenzaba a recordar a Theodore como el Slytherin callado, se preguntó si tal vez era mudo.

Llegaron al primer piso y ambos salieron, Theodore se detuvo en el escritorio de la recepción y silenciosamente prendió el aparato.

- ¿Sabes usarla?- preguntó Justin sorprendido, Theodore no consideró necesario responder.

- ¿Puedes hacer lo mismo con teléfonos?- preguntó finalmente Theodore.

- Sólo con celulares pero siguen dependiendo de la cobertura muggle- explicó Justin, podía hacer que prendieran pero no que tuvieran señal.

- ¿Qué necesitarías para adaptarlos?- inquirió el Slytherin.

Justin sonrió burlonamente. – Un satélite-

Theodore apagó la computadora y se la entregó a Justn junto con una tarjeta de negocios.

- Es un traslador, ven verme mañana a los once para hablar de negocios- indicó Theodore con autoridad, Justin tomó la tarjeta sin responder y sin saber si iría o no.

Al día siguiente un Slytherin y un Hufflepuff pactaron un acuerdo que los haría inmoralmente ricos.

- ¡Theo! -.

La voz de Justin regresó la atención de Theodore a su oficina casi cinco años después de ese primer día.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó el hufflepuff con curiosidad, posiblemente era único que conocía lo suficientemente a Theodore como para saber que su actual silencio no era el mismo de siempre.

- Nada- mintió el Slytherin.

- Estás distraído- declaró Justin.- ¿No tendrá nada que ver con la presencia de Hermione Granger en tu casa?- le preguntó, no sabía que Theodore tenía un plan perfectamente trazado pero sabía sobre la castaña.

- Granger me tiene sin cuidado- aseguró Theodore.

- Para ser un Slytherin mientes muy mal- se burló Justin, era una de las tres personas que podían hacerlo.

- ¿Qué quieres Justin?- preguntó Theodore, a pesar de que su tono y actitud eran serios Justin sabía que su amigo no estaba molesto.

- Nada que no pueda esperar, háblame de Granger, ¿cómo está? No la he visto años. ¿Sigue teniendo ese tono mandón _snobish_? Me volvía loco- dijo Justin sentándose en los cómodos asientos de la oficina.

- No sé; está en mi biblioteca, corre a verla y déjame en paz- ordenó Theodore.

- Va a pensar que la quiero acosar, es mejor que me invites a comer mientras ella está ahí, yo llego, tú llegas, ella llega, tú te vas y ¡bam! Fuegos artificiales- dijo Justin visualizando el encuentro.

- ¿Y así te aceptaron en Eton?¿Con tu pésima elocuencia?- se quejó Theodore con disgusto.

Al igual que Hermione, Justin provenía de una familia muggle y antes de Hogwarts había sido aceptado en Eton College, un colegio privado para los adolescentes de la alta sociedad mundial, reputado como el mejor del Reino Unido y del mundo, era la escuela de los príncipes de la corona, de ministros y de futuros líderes. El colegio Eton no tenía nada que pedirle al Colegio de Hogwarts, ambos habían sido fundados en la Edad Media por renombrados personajes; de no haber sido mago, Justin habría ido a Eton y continuado en Oxford, St. Andrews o Cambridge para después hacer una carrera en política como lo había hecho su hermano, su papá, su abuelo, y no sabía cuantas generaciones más. Durante la guerra se había exiliado del mundo mágico en Estados Unidos, en donde, después de estudiar un poco y de falsificarse unos antecedentes escolares impresionantes con la ayuda de su varita, fue aceptado en el MIT.

- Por eso precisamente me aceptaron, para purgarme el dialecto, no podían permitir que avergonzara a la "gente bien" en las temporadas de verano, lamentablemente terminé en Hogwarts, escuela de bárbaros- comentó Justin con una sonrisa al tiempo que se aflojaba la corbata de seda que llevaba.

- Y de slytherins- corrigió Theodore.

- Y de Granger- agregó Justin tratando de regresar al tema.

- Justin, vete- ordenó Theodore.

- Pero antes una cosa: el colegio de padres de familia de Hogwarts nos demandó, al parecer somos culpables de que sus hijos sean unos pervertidos, quieren que retiremos las computadoras de la escuela- explicó Justin sin perder su buen humor, uno de sus mejores logros como nerd de computación había sido la creación de un protocolo de red y transferencia, y una red mundial distintas a las muggles, la cual era accesible sólo a magos y brujas porque en vez de contraseñas requería hechizos.

Los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban contribuyendo a la expansión de Internet en el mundo mágico que, a pesar de tener toda la tecnología disponible, en comparación con el muggle apenas empezaba. Las computadoras del mundo mágicos también podían acceder a la red mundial de los muggles pero había ciertas restricciones para evitar la transferencia de información secreta como la existencia de la magia, afortunadamente para los adolescentes de Hogwarts, ni Theodore y ni Justin consideraban que los sitios pornográficos debían formar parte de esas restricciones.

- Pon un filtro- dijo Theodore, era la solución más obvia, lo más seguro es que algún chico inteligente lograra tener acceso de todas formas pero eso ya no sería culpa de su compañía.

- Ya lo hice pero se trata de algo más, el Consejo de de Hogwarts está formado por conservadores- explicó Justin, la compañía de los magos estaba introduciendo grandes cambios al mundo mágico, muchos magos y brujas se oponían al cambio.

- Entonces vamos a juicio- declaró Theodore con una mueca de disgusto, como representante mayoritario de la compañía a él le correspondía ir al Wizengamont a defender sus intereses, a pesar de que aun no había perdido ningún juicio prefería solucionar sus problemas desde las sombras de su casa o su oficina.

En Hogwarts nunca se imaginó que alguna vez en su vida tendría que ir que a pararse frente a un consejo de ancianos y un jurado para hablar en voz alta, simplemente no era su estilo, sin embargo el fin de la guerra significó jornadas diarias de juicios, así, los planes de Theodore Nott de desaparecer de la vida pública y escabullirse a la seguridad del anonimato se habían ido abajo cuando se vio obligado a defender a los Malfoy en juicio.

Después de la guerra nadie quería tener nada que ver con la familia de rubios, los Slytherin elitistas que habían sido neutrales y que se habían salvado les dieron la espalda, Theodore no fue la excepción, después de todo, ningún Slytherin que se respete le mostraría lealtad a una barco hundido. El caso de los Malfoy era un feo asunto del que era mejor mantenerse alejado, pero precisamente porque Lucius Malfoy no encontró a nadie que estuviera dispuesto a apoyar a su familia tuvo que recurrir a la persona menos probable, la única que aunque no quisiera tendría que hacerlo.

Cuando Lord Voldemort citó a los hijos de los mortífagos que le habían fallado en el Departamento de misterios se encontró con algunos rebeldes entre las filas. Dos días antes de comenzar el séptimo grado Theodore había sido llevado ante el Señor Oscuro, sabía que al igual que Draco, él también tendría que pagar por los errores de su padre, aquella noche estaban junto a él un sobrino de Dolohov, el hijo de Rookwood, Vincent Crabbe, y el amigo de la infancia con quien había aprendido a leer, Gustav Avery.

Los únicos que rehusaron la marca fueron Gustav, Wolfgang Dolohov y Theodore, el primero se ayudó de una dosis de cocaína para crearse la ilusión de un coraje que, tal vez no lo sabía, pero en realidad no le faltaba, Lord Voldemort se limitó a sonreír divertido y enviarle un Avada Kedavra; Wolfgang Dolohov argumentó que él ni siquiera había conocido a su tío y que no le importaba lo que pudiera pasarle a su familia si no cooperaba, a él nadie le daba órdenes, Voldemort lo torturó pero no lo mató; finalmente Theodore escogió la ruta de la diplomacia, estaba dispuesto a cumplir cualquier orden que el señor le asignara y una vez que demostrara su "capacidad y astucia" estaría feliz de tomar la marca, Voldemort había pasado toda su vida manipulando a las personas como para no saber cuando alguien estaba tratando de hacerlo con él así que puso a Theodore bajo la furia de su varita y fue Lucius Malfoy quien intervino a costa de un crucio, pidió a Voldemort que lo pusiera en el calabozo y le diera la oportunidad de redimirse, el Sñeor Oscuro ya se había aburrido y tenía mejores cosas que hacer, Theodore vivió otro día.

La estancia de Theodore en el calabozo fue mucho mejor de lo que podría haber imaginado pero aun así distaba mucho de ser cómoda, fue otra vez Lucius quien le dio la oportunidad de escapar cuando Lord Voldemort se había olvidado completamente de su existencia, tan ocupado estaba con jugar a las escondidillas con Potter.

Fue así como Theodore había adquirido una deuda de slytherins con Lucius, si hubiera sido un Gryffindor o Hufflepuff quien lo ayudara, habría podido negar la deuda y ni siquiera habría dado la gracias, pero con otro Slytherin era diferente porque un Slytherin no ayuda motivado por la bondad de su corazón, el Slytherin siempre espera algo a cambio. Por eso cuando Lucius Malfoy le pidió ese pequeño favor Theodore no pudo negarse a pesar de que trató de hacerlo, alegando su juventud y su falta de experiencia.

Pero eso no es problema en el mundo mágico porque ahí no existe la abogacía como tal, sólo es un acusado enfrente de sesenta vejestorios y un mago que hace al mismo tiempo la parte de juez y de fiscal, y se limita a enlistar los cargos y dictar sentencia pues los acusados pocas veces tienen la oportunidad de hablar en su propia defensa, si es que logran hacerlo, sus palabras no tienen mucha validez porque ya están siendo juzgados como criminales, en el mundo mágico la máxima es "culpable hasta que se pruebe lo contrario".

Por eso es importante tener un defensor, al menos eso da la impresión de que alguien cree que el acusado es inocente, casi nunca importa la capacidad del defensor ni la edad o la experiencia, lo que realmente hace una diferencia es "quién es" y "cuánto tiene", si el defensor es un mago o bruja respetado, de buena reputación y mejor fortuna, a los ojos del juez y del Wizengamont, el acusado seguramente es inocente porque de otra forma no habría conseguido tan buen defensor.

Lamentablemente Theodore no era respetado ni tenía buena reputación, había sido investigado y declarado libre de cargos, su cuenta en gringotts era saludable pero también llevaba el apellido de Taylor Nott y había sido un Slytherin, ni el jurado ni el juez sabían que pensar.

Sin un buen nombre que lo respaldara Theodore tuvo que hacer uso de su astucia y su intelecto, el juicio de Narcisa había sido el primero y el más fácil pues contaba con el testimonio favorable de Harry Potter, el caso de Draco no sólo había sido fácil sino divertido, Theodore lo presentó al jurado como un niño ingenuo y temeroso, fácilmente impresionable, emocional y un poco inestable, inmaduro, volátil, aterrado, pobrecillo en vez de amenazarlo con Azkaban deberían buscarle ayuda.

Pero fue en el caso de Lucius Malfoy donde Theodore demostró porque era un Slytherin, el patriarca rubio entró a la sala del Wizangamont como acusado y salió como víctima, Theodore lo presentó como un hombre imperfecto cuyo único crimen había sido proteger a su familia a toda costa, un hombre acorralado por la circunstancias, una victima más, no sólo de Lord Voldemort sino de la sociedad mágica, una sociedad carente estructuras metafísicas que le den balance a la impunidad y omnisciencia que todo mago y bruja sienten en el fondo de su ser; el fenómeno de los mortífagos es perfectamente comprensible en un mundo cuya cultura y sistema de creencias e ideologías se resumen en una sola palabras: magia; y no se puede hablar de magia sin referirse al poder mágico individual, así, los estratos sociales basados en el poder mágico y en el sistema de casas de Hogwarts se convierten en la debilidad que megalómanos como Lord Voldmort explotan para su beneficio personal.

Quienes no quedaron convencidos con los argumentos del Slytherin, lo hicieron con el recuento biográfico de la vida de Lucisu Malfoy. La historia siempre puede presentarse de tal forma que incluso los crímenes de guerra sean comprendidos y perdonados en luz de las circunstancias que los rodean. Recordemos que Homero pudo convertir a un puñado de ladrones y violadores en héroes victoriosos, sólo hay que tener las palabras correctas.

Theodore desapareció la mirada pública en cuanto terminó el último día de juicio pero algunos años después tuvo que regresar al Wizengamont porque Justin había sido acusado de violar el Código Internacional del Secreto de la Magia cuando usó sus conocimientos de aritmancia para hacerse rico en la bolsa de valores del mundo muggle, era el año en que él y Theodore habían tenido que usar todos sus fondos para iniciar su empresa, Justin necesitaba dinero extra para poder apoyar la campaña política de su padre y comprarse un jet, desde entonces Theodore había tenido que regresar algunas veces más para enfrentar los varios cargos contra su emergente compañía, al parecer una nueva ocasión se había presentado.

- Theodore vete de aquí- ordenó Justin al notar que su colega estaba distraído.

- Tengo trabajo- se excusó Theodore señalando varios papeles que había en su escritorio, desde ahí también dirigía la cadena de apotecarias y herbolarias que durante generaciones habían pertenecido a la familia Nott y eran la fuente de se fortuna.

- Tu trabajo lo podría hacer un elfo doméstico- dijo Justin socarronamente.

- Probablemente pero a ti te dan miedo- se burló Theodore, a pesar de ser mago había ciertas ideas muggles arraigadas en Justin.

- No me dan miedo, me dan cosa - corrigió Justin con dignidad. -Son raros y verdes, y sus ojos… sus orejas-, el mago se sacudió involuntariamente.

Theodore sonrió de lado pero no rió, casi nunca reía.

- Theo, no te ves bien- dijo finalmente Justin con seriedad, en su opinión personal el Slytherin nunca se veía bien, su personalidad se reflejaba en su físico, rasgos insondables, su cabello negro le caía sobre la frente y le cubría las orejas, constantemente tenía sombras bajo los ojos causadas por insomnio, lo cual le daba un aspecto oscuro y misterioso, era alto y delgado, tal vez demasiado delgado pues a veces incluso parecía frágil, normalmente caminaba viendo hacía abajo y con los hombros corvados tratando de pasar desapercibido, eso hacía que sus ojos oscuros fueran su cualidad más llamativa pues cuando se erguía comandaba la atención de quien estuviera a su alrededor.

- ¿Conejuno?- preguntó Theodore, en Hogwarts los alumnos que se habían percatado de él lo llamaban Conejo a sus espaldas, ¿cómo un ser humano podía parecerse a un conejo? Theodore no lo sabía.

- Yo tuve un conejo cuando era niño, no los insultes- pidió Justin sonriendo, la falta de reacción de Theodore no le molestó, estaba acostumbrado.

- Ya llevas varios minutos aquí, ¿no tienes cosas que hacer?- preguntó Theodore regresando su atención a la computadora que tenía en su escritorio.

- ¿Por qué no vas a San Mungo?- preguntó Justin, sabía que a Theodore no le gustaba que lo cuestionaran o aconsejaran pero no era la primera vez que el Slytherin parecía a punto del colapso y Justin aun no sabía qué le pasaba, cuando comenzaron su relación de trabajo había sido estrictamente profesional, le tomó a Justin más de un año ganarse la confianza del escrofuloso Slytherin y aunque ambos se consideraban amigos, el hufflepuff sabía que había cosas de Theodore que tal vez nunca llegaría a conocer, entre ellas la causa de lo que parecía ser una grave maldición, Justin sospechaba que Theodore había vivido bajo algún hechizo oscuro la mayor parte de su vida.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que te acompañe al ala de enfermos mentales?- preguntó Theodore acerbamente.

Justin comprendió que la conversación se había terminado y sin decir nada más se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir se volteó a enfrentar al Slytherin.

- Si no te vas a descansar voy a llamarle a Hermione Granger y le voy a contar todo lo que sé- amenazó Justin con seriedad, Theodore sólo sonrió.

- ¿Y qué es todo lo que sabes? ¿Cómo usar Windows?- se burló Theodore sabiendo que Justin era sensible en términos de software.

- ¿Windows? - se quejó Justin indignado, había ciertas cosa que detestaba, Microsoft y sus costosas pero inservibles creaciones eran sólo algunas.

- Justin, vete- insistió Theodore.

Justin salió pero con una última advertencia. -Hoy no vas a trabajar.

Cinco minutos después la computadora de Theodore se apagó y el Slytherin no pudo seguir trabajando.

--+--+--

Theodore no tenía lo que uno pudiera llamar vida social, era un lobo (o un conejo, lo que sea) solitario, y así es como le gustaba su vida, pero se estaba dando cuenta de que eso de no tener vida social podía ser un poco desventajoso pues si no trabajaba no tenía nada más que hacer, su vida discurría entre su oficina, su castillo y sus constantes viajes.

Ya que no iba a poder trabajar el resto del día sólo le quedaba regresar a su castillo, pero Hermione Granger estaba ahí, no quería tener que jugar su parte de buen anfitrión, esa mañana se había mostrado taciturno intencionalmente porque quería hacerle ver a la castaña que él estaba acostumbrado a no ser molestado en su propia casa y al silencio, quería ver si sería posible ignorar la presencia de la bruja, sin embargo no resultó, Theodore se dio cuanta de que por primera vez en su vida el silencio lo hizo sentirse incómodo, tenía ganas de hablar con Hermione de lo que fuera, cualquier cosa, en Hogwarts habría sabido aprovechar la insólita oportunidad.

Molesto consigo mismo Theodore salió de su oficina para irse a su casa, no iba a permitir que Hermione Granger lo ahuyentara de su propia casa, era suya, el único hogar que tenía, nunca iba a volver a huir de ahí.

- ¿Algún avance?- preguntó Theodore al entrar en la biblioteca.

Hermione volteó sorprendida y le sonrió ampliamente, Theodore se sintió extrasístole, creía que su inapropiado interés en la castaña se había terminado en sexto año cuando la vio convertirse en la patética sombra de sus amigos, dejándose ofender por aquellos imbéciles cuando debía haberlos mandado al diablo, sabía que durante la guerra había recobrado un poco de su filo pero cuando se enteró de su romance con Weasley, Theodore se convenció de que la chica no valía la pena; ahora era diferente, no había Weasley ni Potter para frenar su potencial.

- Sí, logré abrir el primer baúl que trajimos del ministerio, ven a ver- dijo la castaña, su pequeño logro la había hecho feliz.

- Después- respondió Theodore observando con interés las cosas que había sacado del baúl.

- ¿No quieres ver esto?- insistió Hermione señalando unos libros que había en la mesa.

- ¿Qué dicen?- preguntó el Slytherin caminando lentamente hacia la castaña.

- Son sus diarios, comienzan desde que tenía siete años- respondió Hermione ofreciéndole un libro que Theodore rechazó.

- ¿Los leíste?- inquirió el Slytherin sospechosamente.

- No, son privados, los dejé de lado en cuanto me dí cuenta de lo que eran- se defendió la castaña.

- ¿Qué más has encontrado?- preguntó el Slytherin observando todo pero sin tocar nada.

- Juguetes y libros infantiles, es un baúl de recuerdos- respondió la castaña mostrándole algunas fotos del pequeño Taylor Nott.

- Entonces nada importante- infirió el Slytherin.

- ¿Esto no es importante para ti?- le preguntó la castaña.

- ¿Te refieres al valor sentimental?- preguntó a su vez Theodore, Hermione asintió. – Es inconsecuente- respondió finalmente el Slytherin.

- Pero…-

Antes de que la castaña pudiera argumentar Theodore la interrumpió.

- Ven a tomar algo-. No quería escuchar la opinión sentimental de la Gryffindor.

Hermione lo miró sospechosamente pero no declinó la invitación y pronto se encontraron nuevamente en el jardín de la mansión.

--

--

--

--

Notas:

Lo sé, lo sé, ¿en dónde estaba? Se deben estar preguntando… para ser honesta en realidad no sé qué pasó conmigo, pero lo que sea, esperemos que no vuelva a pasar.

He dejado de creer en las musas porque al parecer ellas no creen en mí, ¿qué les parecieron mis casi-forzados capítulos?


	10. Chapter 10

Interludio III

Los gritos habían durado toda la cena y Theodore no los soportaba más.

- ¡Vas a hacer lo que yo diga porque para eso te casaste conmigo! Como mujer resultaste ser un inservible cascarón, fallaste en el único deber importante que tenías, te estás convirtiendo en un estorbo y ya me tienes harto, mi hijo no tiene la culpa de que tú tengas podrido el vientre- dijo enérgicamente Taylor Nott a su esposa dando un golpe en la mesa para enfatizar sus palabras.

Theodore se estremeció de miedo y cerró los ojos.

Anais se puso de pie y emitió un grito desquiciado al tiempo que se enterraba las uñas en el rostro.

- Theodore sal de aquí- ordenó Taylor a su hijo de seis años.

El niño se puso de pie y con miedo abandonó el comedor, los gritos de su madre rezumbaban en sus oídos.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta del comedor, Theodore pudo escuchar el resonante golpe de piel contra piel.

Esta vez el argumento había comenzado porque Anais se rehusó, como cada año, a celebrar el cumpleaños de su hijo no parido, del pequeño mestizo impostor, Anais odiaba la farsa que su esposo la obligaba a representar para el resto de las familias de sangre pura, no podía seguir fingiendo que amaba al bastardo.

Theodore sabía que sólo en el jardín estaría a salvo de los gritos, sería fácil para su padre hechizar el comedor para que los gritos no se desplazaran acústicamente a través de todo el castillo, bóveda de ecos, pero a Taylor Nott jamás se le hubiera ocurrido hacerlo porque jamás pensaba en el bienestar mental de su hijo.

Llegó hasta su lugar favorito del jardín, una pérgola que delimitaba el jardín del bosque, el pequeño Theodore se sentó con dificultad en el columpio que aun le quedaba alto, permaneció quieto tratando de recuperar el ritmo de su respiración, había salido llorando del comedor y su pecho le comenzaba a doler.

El cansancio había comenzado a ganarle y sus párpados amenazaban con cerrarse cuando escuchó gritos y sollozos, era una niña, Theodore se incorporó y abrió sus ojos con espanto, había alguien en el bosque.

Su primera reacción fue huir de ahí, pero la niña continuó llorando y pidiendo ayuda, Theodore caminó hacía el bosque y titubeó antes de atravesarlo, no sólo le daba miedo el bosque por las cinturas mágicas que había en él sino que además era de noche.

La niña gritó con más insistencia y el pequeño Theodore tomó una decisión, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y rapidez pero sus piecitos habían comenzado a moverse automáticamente, los sollozos podían escucharse cada vez más cerca y era evidente que la niña tenía miedo, Theodore comenzó a correr.

- ¡¿En dónde estás nena?!- gritó Theodore, podía escucharla cerca pero había comenzado a buscar en círculos y no la hallaba.

La niña calló algunos segundos pero en cuanto entendió que finalmente alguien la había escuchado, renovó sus gritos con mayor fuerza.

- ¡Aquí, en un árbol!- respondió la voz de la pequeña tratando de calmar sus sollozos.

Theodore pudo ubicarla y pronto encontró a una niña atada a un árbol, se acercó a inspeccionarla con cuidado.

- ¿Por qué te amarraste al árbol?- preguntó Theodore.

- Yo no fui, el árbol me atrapó- respondió la niña, su cara estaba sucia y cubierta de lágrimas.

Theodore fijo su atención en la niña durante varios segundos.

- Desátame… por favor- lloriqueó la chiquilla con desesperación.

El pequeño Theodore se acercó al lazo de maleza que estaba sujetando a la niña y al poner sus manitas sobre él para intentar aflojarlo, el lazo se afianzó con más fuerza al árbol y comenzó a apretar más a su presa.

La niña lloró de dolor y Theodore se alejó espantado, ya no sabía que hacer y temía que la niña se muriera de dolor, en una ocasión así, sólo había una cosa que Theodore sabía hacer.

- ¡Nily!- gritó Theodore - ¡Nily!

Una elfina apareció de la nada, la niña comenzó a llorar aun más y sus gritos de miedo se intensificaron.

- ¡Nily! ¡Ayuda a la nena! ¡Ayúdala pronto!- pidió a gritos el pequeño Theodore

Aturdida, la elfina se acercó al árbol que tenía presa a la niña y con un chasquido de sus dedos, el lazo de maleza fue cortado en dos.

En cuanto se vio libre, la niña cayó al suelo y trató de levantarse en vano, las horas que había pasado amarrada al árbol habían dejado su cuerpo exhausto y envarado.

Nily se inclinó ante la niña para revisar las heridas que tenía, la pequeña comenzó a temblar de miedo al ver a la criatura verde y trató de retroceder arrastrándose hasta el árbol.

- Nily, ¿está bien la nena? ¿Por qué está sucia?- preguntó Theodore acercándose a inspeccionar a la niña.

La elfina doméstica retrocedió no sin menos miedo que la niña, era una intrusa, si el señor Nott se enteraba de su presencia la mataría.

- El amito debe ir a la casa, Nily se encargará de la nena- dijo la elfina.

La niña había logrado ponerse de pie a pesar del dolor que sentía y en cuánto escuchó a la elfina hablar, se abalanzó sobre Theodore para buscar refugio.

- Que no me lleve, por favor- rogó la pequeña intentando abrazar al niño, era algo difícil porque el pequeño Theodore era más pequeño y frágil que ella.

- Nily, dile a la nena que me suelte- pidió Theodore a su elfina, no estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico.

- Amito, la niña tiene miedo- informó la elfina a su pequeño jefe.

- Dale chocolate, Nily- ordenó el pequeño amo a su elfina, es lo que él siempre tomaba después de que su mamá lo castigaba.

- No puedo traer chocolate de la cocina- respondió la elfina con un lloriqueo por no poder cumplir la orden, la señora le había prohibido seguir consintiendo al niño y ya no podía sacar el chocolate para llevarlo a la recámara de Theodore, ni a cualquier otro lado.

Mientras tanto, la niña había decidido refugiarse detrás de Theodore y desde su posición observar a la criatura verde, estaba llegando a la conclusión de que no era peligrosa, por alguna razón sintió que era natural que una criatura extraña viviera en ese bosque, también había creído ver un unicornio y al intentar seguirlo se había perdido.

- Pues vamos a la cocina- resolvió Theodore como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo, a veces su elfina era tan tontita.

- ¡No, no! ¡El amito no puede llevar a la nena!- gritó la elfina con terror.

- ¡Que sí puedo! – Gritó el pedante Theodore.- ¡Sí puedo! ¡Sí puedo! ¡Sí puedo!- entonó al tiempo que pisaba la tierra con su pie derecho.

La elfina comenzó a llorar de frustración, lo que el amito decía, el amito hacía, y ella no tenía la forma de impedírselo, a no ser que fuera usando magia y Nily nunca usaría magia para tratar con el pequeño.

- ¡Pero amito, la nena tiene que ir con sus papás!- intentó disuadir la elfina con su tono suplicante.

- ¿Nena, quieres chocolate?- preguntó Theodore a la niña que prácticamente se estaba colgando de su espalda.

La niña lo pensó unos minutos, estaba cansada, tenía frío y quería ir con sus padres, pero le encantaba el chocolate y sus papás nunca la dejaban comerlo porque le hacía daño a sus dientes, así que podía ir primero por el chocolate y luego con sus papás, además quería saber si el niño sabía en dónde estaba el unicornio.

- Sí… sí, sí quiero. Quiero chocolate… por favor- respondió la pequeña recordando sus bueno modales.

- Llévanos por chocolate, Nily- ordenó Theodore con la autoridad que el ser el hijo del amo le confería.

La elfina comenzó a murmurar sobre lo fatídico del plan y los grandes castigos que recibiría si el amo se enteraba pero con un chasquido de sus dedos transportó a Theodore y a la niña a las cocinas del castillo.

Ambos niños aparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en medio de un comedor pequeño, las mesas y las sillas parecían pensadas específicamente para niños, era el comedor de los elfos, que en ese momento se encontraban cenando.

En cuanto vieron a su amito con compañía los elfos se pusieron de pie para recibirlos y ofrecerles todo lo que había a la mano, desde su asiento hasta unos platos de juguete con los que jugaban los elfos más pequeños.

Nily puso al corriente a todos los elfos de lo que había sucedido, pero el alboroto por servir al amito y a su invitada fue más grande que el temor por lo que pasaría si el amo los descubría.

- ¿Qué son esas cosas?- preguntó la niña en el oído de Theodore y señalando a uno de los elfos que se apresuraban en hacer postres de chocolate para pudrir los dientes de los niños.

- Son elfos domésticos, tontita- respondió Theodore, ¿qué no era obvio?

- No me digas así- ordenó la niña con su pequeñito tono mandón.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Theodore a la niña.

- Hermione- respondió la niña con lentitud y articulando lo mejor que podía, a veces le costaba que los demás entendieran su nombre.

- Yo me llamo Theodore- se presentó el niño extendiéndole su mano a la pequeña Hermione.

- Yo tengo siete años- se jactó la niña, no sólo era muy grande sino que además era la más lista de su escuela.

- Yo tengo más- mintió el pequeño Theodore, no quería quedar mal ante su invitada.

- ¿Cuántos?- preguntó Hermione sospechosamente.

- Mi cumpleaños va a ser pronto- dijo Theodore.

- ¿Vas a tener fiesta?- preguntó Hermione con curiosidad, a ella no le gustaban las fiestas porque los niños que iban nunca querían jugar con ella.

El pequeño Theodore se deprimió y desvió la mirada, él no quería fiesta porque su mamá siempre se enojaba y lloraba pero su papá ya había dicho que sí habría.

Un elfo puso una rebanada de pastel de chocolate en frente de cada niño, ambos se olvidaron de la plática y hundieron sus cucharas en el merengue, iguales sonidos de degustación salieron de sus bocas.

Los niños terminaron su pastel en rápidas cucharadas y los elfos no tardaron en servirles sendas tazas de chocolate caliente; en movimientos idénticos, Theodore y Hermione bebieron un sorbo de sus bebidas y se limpiaron los labios al mismo tiempo, un relámpago de luz los cegó momentáneamente.

- ¡Lepy!- gritó la elfina arrebatándole a su hijo la cámara fotográfica con la que solía jugar, Nily ya no sabía que hacer con su vástago, era un rebelde, soñaba con ser fotógrafo, Nily le decía que eso no era trabajo para elfos pero Lepy no entendía.

Afortunadamente para Lepy, los niños no parecían molestos por la fotografía, Theodore había comenzado a jalar las trenzas de Hermione, tenía dos de cada lado.

- No me jales mis trenzas, mi mamá me las hizo- dijo Hermione protegiendo a su cabello de las manos del niño.

Theodore le sacó la lengua, Hermione hizo lo mismo, pronto se convirtió en una competencia.

Un plato de galletas puso fin a la discordia.

- ¿Viste a un unicornio?- preguntó Hermione a Theodore recordando qué la llevó a perderse en el bosque.

- Sí, viven en el bosque- respondió Theodore con tono de obviedad, eso todo el mundo lo sabía.

- ¿Me llevas a ver uno?- pidió Hermione, le parecía lo más obvio y natural del mundo que hubiera unicornios en el bosque, lo extraño era que no hubiera hadas o…

- ¿Hay hadas también?- preguntó Hermione entusiasmada.

- Sí pero son de las chiquitas- respondió Theodore.

- ¡Ay, vamos Theodore! ¿Sí… Theo? Por favor- pidió la pequeña Hermione sacudiendo al pobre Theodore con insistencia.

- Mañana- respondió Theodore, él ya no quería regresar al bosque.

- ¿Pero y mis papás?- preguntó la castaña preocupada, ¿qué tal si llegaban sus padres en ese momento y se tenía que ir sin ver a los unicornios y a las hadas?

- Pues los ves hasta mañana- respondió Theodore, ¿qué no era obvio?

- Pero les tengo que pedir permiso- se quejó la castaña lamentando la autoridad paterna, corría el riesgo de perderse a los unicornios y las hadas si sus papás no la dejaban quedarse a dormir con Theo.

- ¡Nily!- gritó Theodore, la elfina acudió inmediatamente.

- ¿Qué pasa, amito?- preguntó la criatura.

- Corre a decirle a sus papás de _Jermálloni_ que se va a quedar a dormir para que mañana veamos a los unicornios- ordenó Theodore.

La elfina comenzó a lloriquear, el amito la iba a meter en problemas.

- ¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó Hermione preocupada.

- Todo mundo llora, tontita… bueno, mi padre no- dijo Theodore, él estaba acostumbrado a las lágrimas.

- ¿Podemos ir a ver a los unicornios?- insistió la pequeña Hermione regresando al tema que le interesaba.

- Mañana- volvió a responder Theodore.

- Pero mis papás- se volvió a quejar la castaña.

- ¡Nily!- volvió a gritar Theodore para llamar la atención de su elfina.

- Pero amito, la nena tiene que ir a su casa- interpeló la elfina con tono lastimoso.

- ¡Que no!- gritó Theodore con autoridad infantil. – _Jermálloni_ se va a quedar conmigo- declaró el niño.

Hermione asintió con fuerza a las palabras de su nuevo amigo, ya vería a sus padres mañana, después de ver a los unicornios y a las hadas.

- Pero sus papás la deben estar buscando, estarán preocupados- argumentó la elfina desesperada.

- Pues por eso ve a decirles que está conmigo para que no se preocupen- dijo el pequeño Theodore cruzándose de brazos, ¿qué no era obvio?

De repente Hermione emitió un ruido agudo de emoción.

- ¡Ya sé! Les escribo una carta y les explico todo- anunció la pequeña castaña abriendo sus brazos para indicar cuánto era "todo".

- ¿Sabes escribir?- preguntó sorprendido el pequeño Theodore, él todavía ni siquiera iba a la escuela.

- Pues claro, y leer también- presumió Hermione, era la más inteligente de su grupo escolar.

- ¿Me enseñas?- pidió Theodore, en unos meses comenzaría a ir a estudiar con Draco Malfoy y quería presumirle que ya sabía más que él.

Hermione asintió entusiasmada, por fin alguien que no se burlaba de ella por saber más que todos.

- Pero amito, por favor. La nena debe ir con sus papás- insistió la elfina.

Pero el amito tomó la mano de su invitada y ambos salieron corriendo de las cocinas rumbo a las recámaras del niño.

Nily entró en pánico y estuvo apunto de salir tras ellos para tomar acciones drásticas pero Joby, el elfo titular de la casa se lo impidió.

- Déjalos, el amo salió y la señora está dormida- ordenó el elfo con tranquilidad, tenía todo bajo control.

- Pero es una muggle- argumentó Nily.

- Pero el amito no lo sabe- contestó Joby.

Nily, angustiada, se jaló sus grandes orejas pero obedeció las órdenes del elfo.

Mientras tanto Theodore y Hermione iban corriendo por el tétrico castillo; la mala oscuridad, las velas flotantes y los retratos que gesticulaban hicieron que Hermione se detuviera con miedo.

- ¿En dónde estamos?- preguntó la niña apretando el bracito de Theodore.

- En el castillo, ven, vamos a mis recámaras- respondió el pequeño Theodore continuando su camino.

- Los retratos nos están viendo- susurró Hermione viendo con temor las cuadros que colgaban de las paredes.

- Pues claro, no tienen nada más que hacer- dijo Theodore, ¿qué no era obvio?

- ¿Y por qué flotan las velas?- preguntó Hermione viendo hacia el techo.

- Pues porque están hechizadas- respondió Theodore, ¿qué no era obvio?

La castaña sólo emitió un "¡Guau!" asombrado pero no puso en duda las palabras del niño, por supuesto que la magia sí existe, ella ya lo sabía, eran sus padres y su maestra los que mentían.

- ¿Qué, eres pobre?- preguntó el pedante Theodore, su padre decía que sólo un pobre no tendría retratos de sus antepasados, ni velas hechizadas, ni elfos, no se le ocurrió que la niña pudiera ser muggle porque él nunca había visto a uno, eran una especie aparte.

- Somos clase media alta, pero para tu información el dinero no importa- informó la pequeña Hermione con su tono sabelotodo, aun le faltaba madurar pero era un buen tono, no sabía exactamente qué era ser de clase media alta, ni lo que significaba ser pobre o rico, sólo repetía lo que escuchaba de los adultos.

- Sí eres pobre, mi padre dice que sólo los pobres dirían que el dinero no importa- respondió Theodore.

- Pues mi papi dice que sólo…-

- Ya, camina- dijo Theodore interrumpiendo las diatribas de la niña.

- ¿Tienes libros?- preguntó Hermione, si le iba a enseñar a leer y escribir necesitarían libros.

- Sí, están en mis recámaras- respondió Theodore.

Hermione rodó sus ojos cafés hacia arriba, su nuevo amigo era un presumido.

Los niños llegaron al cuarto de juegos de Theodore y Hermione inspeccionó con atención todos los juguetes que tenía, nunca había visto nada parecido, todos los juguetes se movían o hacían ruidos extraños sin necesidad de encenderlos.

- Aquí están- anunció Theodore tirando a los pies de la castaña todos los libros que había podido tomar de su librero.

- No tires las cosas- regañó Hermione al tiempo que se sentaba en la alfombra de la recámara para revisar los libros, al abrir el primero, una voz comenzó a narrar el libro en voz alta.

- _Era una serpiente de…-_. La castaña cerró el libro.

- ¿No puedes hacer que se calle?- preguntó Hermione molesta, ¿de qué servía un libro que se leía solito?

- Éste no habla- ofreció Theodore seleccionando uno de los libros.

- Bueno, a ver, siéntate aquí junto a mí- instruccionó Hermione señalando el piso.

Theodore hizo un gesto de disgusto pero obedeció de todas formas.

- Mira, tienes que poner atención; aquí dice… bueno no sé qué dice aquí porque éstas son unas palabras muy raras- se quejó la castaña al ver los extraños trazos.

- Son runas- aclaró Theodore, ¿qué no era obvio?

- Pues yo sólo sé leer palabras- se defendió Hermione.

- Vamos por otros libros a la biblioteca- ofreció Theodore.

Los ojos de la castaña se iluminaron con entusiasmo, le gustaban las bibliotecas; estuvo a punto de aceptar pero recordó los retratos y las velas que decoraban los oscuros pasillos.

- No, mejor jugamos con lo que tienes aquí- dijo la castaña, Theodore asintió entusiasmado.

- ¿Quieres hacer pociones?- preguntó el pequeño heredero Nott acercándose al laboratorio de juguete que tenía en la habitación.

- ¡Sí!- aceptó la castaña siguiendo a Theodore hasta su pequeño almacén de ingredientes inofensivos.

- Tú prepara el caldero- indicó el pequeño Nott señalando lo que a Hermione le pareció ser una vieja olla tiznada.

El futuro dolor de cabeza de Severus Snape procedió a hacer su primera experimentación en el campo de pociones, lo cual no es decir mucho, entre risas y sugerencias, los dos niños echaron un montón de ingredientes en el caldero y lo movieron con entusiasmo.

- Tú pruébalo, a ver qué pasa- sugirió Hermione sirviendo la mezcla mucosa en un recipiente de vidrio.

- ¡No! Tú pruébalo- dijo Theodore alejándose del vaso.

- Theodore, te digo que le pruebes- ordenó la castaña mandoncita.

El pequeño Nott aceptó el vaso resignado y renuentemente tomó un sorbo.

- ¿Y a qué sabe?- preguntó ansiosa la niña.

- Sabe rico- mintió Theodore tendiéndole el vaso a la castaña.

Hermione bebió un sorbo e hizo un gesto de asco.

- ¡Me engañaste!- acusó la pequeña sabelotodo indignada.

Theodore rió y asintió burlonamente, ambos procedieron a perseguirse por toda la habitación hasta que cayeron exhaustos en los pequeños sofás que amueblaban el lugar.

Cuando Nily fue a verlos, los encontró dormidos.

Al siguiente día Theodore buscó a _Jermálloni_ pero no la vería sino hasta cuatro años después.


	11. Chapter 11

7

Hermione salió del Caldero Chorreante rumbo a La Madriguera para asistir a la temida comida familiar, la última vez que había asistido había sido cuando ella y Ron aún estaban juntos, desde entonces sólo había hecho esporádicas apariciones cuando era invitada a una boda, cumpleaños o a conocer a los nuevos pelirrojos que parecían estar llegando al mundo en continuidad ininterrumpida, la última vez que había estado en el hogar de Molly fue para conocer a James Potter y a Ronald Weasley, éste último el hijo de Ron y Lavender.

Por eso le causó tanto espanto a la castaña encontrarse rodeada de varios niños y niñas que corrían de un lado a otro, unos lloraban, otros gritaban y otros reían, sólo logró reconocer a James y eso gracias a que Ginny le había mandado una foto reciente del niño, antes de que la castaña pudiera decidirse a huir del lugar llegaron de la cocina Ginny Potter y Lavender Weasley precedidas de dos grandes vientres.

- ¡Hermione!- gritó Ginny tratando de acercarse a la castaña.

Hermione sonrió con dificultad, comprendía que viviendo entre tanto niño era necesario gritar para hacerse entender por sobre todos los pequeños pelirrojos pero Ginny definitivamente había heredado el tono de Molly Weasley.

- Ginny, Lavender- saludó Hermione a las dos mujeres.

- Vamos afuera, tenemos que poner la mesa- dijo Ginny.

Hermione las siguió agradecida, apenas podía escucharse pensar ahí adentro.

- ¿En donde están Harry y Ron?- preguntó la castaña, entre ayudar a las dos mujeres a poner la mesa y platicar con Harry, prefería lo segundo.

- Están jugando quidditich con todos los demás- respondió Molly Weasley que salía de la cocina acompañada de todas sus demás nueras, varias cacerolas de comida flotaban detrás de ellas.

Hermione se acercó a saludar a Molly y a los esposas de los demás Weasleys.

- Harry me dijo que te vas a quedar unos meses- comentó Molly Weasley viendo a la castaña sospechosamente.

- Sí- respondió Hermione pero no elaboró en sus razones, sabía que Molly nunca había terminado de aprobar sus decisiones, mientras estaban en Hogwarts, su presencia era tolerada por la matrona porque era amiga de Harry y Ron pero nunca tuvo reparo en mostrar su reprobación cuando algo que hacía Hermione le parecía impropio, igual que su hijo Ron, la mujer era dada a creer los chismes más absurdos (como por ejemplo los de Rita Skeeter) lo cual le había causado a Hermione muchos problemas con la mujer especialmente porque era una silenciosa guerra privada entre ambas pues nadie más en la madriguera se daba cuenta de la animosidad, pero los verdaderos problemas comenzaron cuando Ron y ella comenzaron a vivir juntos sin antes casarse, entonces Molly mostró sin reservas su disgusto; y finalmente la mujer fue francamente hostil cuando Hermione abandonó a Ron para irse a trabajar a Egipto.

- ¿Y no piensas en casarte?- preguntó Molly, la pobre sabelotodo se estaba quedando, lo cual en realidad no era raro, la mujer no sabía ni los hechizos más básicos de cocina.

- No- respondió Hermione cortante, viendo hacía donde venían los hombres y los niños.

- Mamá, déjala en paz, Hermione es una de esas mujeres intelectuales que primero quieren ver el mundo y conocer varios hombres antes de ponerse a remendar calcetines- dijo la esposa de Percy, Audrey Weasley, sonriéndole nostálgicamente a la castaña.

A pesar de que Molly emitió un sonido de disgusto y horror cuando escuchó "varios hombres" Hermione le sonrió agradecida a Audrey, ambas habían trabajado juntas en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, cuando Hermione estaba indecisa entre seguir en su vida con Ron y el ministerio e irse a estudiar a la Gran Biblioteca de Alejandría, fue Audrey quien le aconsejó irse por lo segundo, si la hubiera visto feliz con Ron y en su trabajo, tal vez no lo hubiera hecho, pero era obvio que Hermione estaba viviendo su vida conforme lo que se esperaba de ella y no lo que ella quería.

- ¡Hermione, viniste!- exclamó Harry al ver a la castaña entre las mujeres.

El trío se reunió brevemente para intercambiar saludos pero en seguida Molly dio la orden de sentarse a comer y los amigos se vieron forzados a posponer su conversación.

La comida pasó entre amenas pláticas, lloriqueos de los niños que no querían comer, regaños de las madres, ofrecimiento de segundas raciones y quejas de las futuras madres.

- Hermione, leí tu artículo en el Almanaque de Aritmancia, es la primera vez que te publican internacionalmente- comentó Audrey emocionada.

La castaña sonrió agradecida, había sido un gigantesco logro en su carrera profesional pero no esperaba que nadie en la madriguera lo supiera.

- Me invitaron a colaborar mensualmente- informó la castaña sin mencionar que la paga sería ínfima, Ginny Potter ganaba más dinero con su columna de quidditch que lo que Hermione ganaba con sus publicaciones de Aritmancia Avanzada, después de todo ¿a quién le importaba que Hermione Granger hubiera desarrollado nuevas formulas para calcular probabilidad basándose en datos variables e inestables que antes no habían podido ser usados, cuando la esposa de Harry Potter sabía la diferencia entre una quaffle y una snitch?

- Percy me dijo- dijo Audrey viendo de soslayo a su esposo que en ese momento se encontraba alimentado a una de sus hijas mientras Audrey se encargaba de la otra.

- Se ve cansado- comentó Hermione observando a su asistente con curiosidad, Percy había comenzado hacía poco tiempo a trabajar en Alejandría porque después de que terminara el periodo de Kingsley Shackelbot como Ministro, Percy había sido descendido de posición y se rehusó a aceptarlo por lo tanto renunció a su trabajo estando seguro de que en unos cuantos meses le rogarían que regresara a su antiguo puesto, hasta el momento no había pasado.

- Va a renunciar- anunció Audrey, Percy viajaba todos los días por traslador o Aparición desde Egipto hasta Inglaterra y era estresante.

- ¿Y qué van a hacer?- preguntó Hermione, Percy no había pasado tanto tiempo en su nuevo trabajo, había sido asignado como asistente del Departamento de Investigación en donde Hermione era una de las titulares, por lo tanto habían trabajado juntos a menudo.

- Va regresar al Ministerio en el Departamento donde nosotras estábamos- respondió Audrey.

- ¿Y tú?- preguntó la castaña viendo con ojos indagantes a la mujer, Audrey había sido buena en su trabajo pero había tenido que dejarlo después de su primer embarazo, en el Mundo Mágico no hay guarderías ni escuelas primarias y ni Audrey ni Percy querían dejar a su hijas con Molly Weasley.

- Estoy esperando a que cumplan once años- dijo Audrey resignada, ya sólo faltaban siete años para la pequeña Molly y ocho para Lucy.

- Llévalas a una escuela muggle- aconsejó Hermione por centésima vez.

- ¿Y arriesgarme a los regaños de Molly?- preguntó Audrey con disgusto.

Hermione meneó la cabeza con indignación.

- Molly va a encontrar la forma de criticarte, ya sean tus guisos, tu casa, por atender mal a su hijo o por la forma en que educas a sus nietas, que más da que se enoje por inscribir a las niñas en una escuela muggle, tendrían la oportunidad de conocer dos formas de vida, de saber que la magia no lo es todo, y de saber que se puede vivir con perfecta comodidad sin necesidad de una varita- dijo Hermione finalmente y en voz baja.

- No es eso, creo que aunque hubiera escuelas mágicas para niños Molly se opondría, si tienes hijos es porque los vas a criar si no para qué lo haces- argumentó Audrey, ella lograba entender la posición de Molly al respecto pero no la compartía completamente.

Hermione suspiró exasperada, ella había crecido en un hogar de profesionistas, no entendía por qué no era posible ser madre y tener un trabajo, Molly y Hermione eran dos mujeres de siglos de distintitos, y ambas tenían la razón, pero eran diferentes, casi opuestas, y por eso los hombres que crió Molly jamás serían los indicados para Hermione.

Audrey regresó su atención a su pequeña hija que insistía en comer con las manos y la comida terminó antes de que las dos mujeres pudieran terminar de hablar.

- Hermione, ¿has encontrado algo interesante?- preguntó Harry en cuanto terminó la comida y las mujeres Weasleys se pusieron a recoger y limpiar platos.

- Interesante pero no para mi investigación- respondió Hermione, -nada peligroso, ni oscuro- elaboró al ver la mirada de Harry.

- ¿Estás segura?- insistió Harry.

Hermione sólo lo miró con exasperación, claro que estaba segura.

- ¿Y has sabido algo de tu asesino?- preguntó la castaña para cambiar de tema antes de que Harry preguntara qué es lo que había encontrado de interesante en las cosas de un mortífago.

Harry miró alrededor sospechosamente, no quería hablar al respecto en medio de toda su familia, subrepticiamente comenzó a alejarse un poco con Hermione a su lado.

- Creemos haber encontrado algo, ninguna de las víctimas tiene parentesco muggle inmediato, son de sangre pura- comentó Harry casi sintiéndose entusiasmado, no sabía que estaba extrañando las aventuras de Hogwarts, no que los asesinatos fueran algo aventuroso y divertido pero esta vez ninguna de las tragedias podía ser culpa de Harry por lo que se sentía libre para investigar el misterio.

Hermione arrugó el entrecejo y miró a Harry con preocupación, la guerra no había terminado con el racismo, de hecho el prejuicio se había acrecentado, excepto que ahora los racistas eran todos, los sangre pura contra los sangre sucia y viceversa, si el público se enteraba de los extraños asesinatos, Harry tendría un problema mayor en sus manos.

- Pero dijiste que el asesino lleva años trabajando- dijo Hermione.

- Sí, pero sólo se ha vuelto visible en los últimos meses, lo cual quiere decir que está saliendo de control, está cometiendo errores- dijo Harry con su tono serio.

- ¿Y qué más?- preguntó Hermione esperando algo más del mejor auror del Ministerio.

- Nada más, no encontramos mucha información sobre la marca, todavía no tenemos sospechosos pero hemos puesto espías en el Callejón Knockturn, adivina quienes son asiduos visitantes del lugar.

Hermione estaba segura de que no le iba a gustar la respuesta.

- ¿Quienes?

- Nott, Malfoy…

- Harry, no puedes acusar a las personas por visitar callejones de mala reputación, es como si a un muggle lo señalaran por pasar por la Zona Roja, cada quien es libre de transitar por donde quiera- argumentó Hermione.

- Pero Nott y Malfoy tienen antecedentes.

- ¿Y qué negocios visitan?

- Malfoy se la pasa en Borgis y Burkes, y Nott siempre entra en… "Accio bruja"- dijo Harry con incomodidad al mencionar lo último, "Accio Bruja" era una casa de prostitutas.

Hermione hizo en gesto de disgusto al escuchar lo último pero se deshizo rápidamente de ese sentimiento, habría preferido no saber ese detalle, ahora cada vez que mirara a Theodore Nott no podría evitar pensar en lo que Harry acababa de decirle.

- Eso puede decir muchas cosas sobre ellos pero nada que los vincule a los asesinatos- dijo Hermione, lo último que Harry necesitaba era obsesionarse con una sola idea como solía hacerlo.

Harry se mordió el labio para no quejarse de los regaños velados de su amiga, no iba a admitir que estaba concentrando sus investigaciones en los Malfoy y Nott porque tenía una corazonada.

- Ya escogimos un nombre para el bebé- anunció Harry cambiando el tema de la conversación súbitamente.

Hermione volteó confundida a ver la razón para la que Harry había cambiado de tema y se encontró con la radiante sonrisa de Ginny Potter.

- Albus Severus- dijo orgulloso el niño-que-vivió.

Hermione esperó algunos segundos a que alguno de los dos Potter se riera y dijera que no es cierto pero el momento nunca llegó.

- Albus Severus Potter, ¿qué te parece?- preguntó Ginny.

Lo que parecía era que Harry estaba terminando de masacrar la memoria del hombre que en vida había vituperado y calumniado sin descanso, si Severus Snape estuviera vivo le escupiría en la cara al niño-que-vivió por atreverse a tomar su nombre para uno de sus hijos, tal vez el maestro de pociones haya dedicado su vida a proteger a Harry por un sentido de deber pero eso no quería decir que el hombre en el fondo haya querido, estimado, o siquiera respetado a Harry Potter.

- Bien- logró decir Hermione con una sonrisa y viendo a Ginny con una mirada interrogante, entendía la obsesión de Harry con los muertos, pero que Ginny hubiera permitido el altisonante nombre era algo extraño.

- Es una forma de rendirles tributo- contestó Ginny la silenciosa pregunta de la castaña.

Hermione asintió, seguramente Harry se había puesto en el plan ser el-niño-que-vivió, era difícil negarle algo al auror cuando inconscientemente traía el drama de su pasado a flote.

- Tengo que irme- dijo Hermione viendo a Harry a los ojos para intentar comunicarle que lo visitaría en el Ministerio para continuar hablando, el auror asintió entendiendo perfectamente la mirada.

La castaña se despidió del resto de los Weasleys deteniéndose varios minutos con Ron y su esposa para observarlos con detenimiento y comprobar una vez más que había hecho lo correcto al dejar a Ron cuando lo había hecho, finalmente salió de Madriguera después de prometerle a Audrey Weasley que la visitaría la siguiente semana.

---------------

Theodore Nott caminó con rapidez por el callejón ignorando las miradas de los aurores que lo seguían desde sus esquinas, visitar prostíbulos no era un crimen, lo que tenía pensado hacer en el prostíbulo posiblemente sí, pero los aurores no se iban a enterar de eso.

Entró al establecimiento y siguió su camino ignorando a las brujas y magos que ofrecían sus servicios, la _Madam_ del lugar ignoró su presencia y no se molestó en enviarle a su ejército de seductoras, Theodore pasó por las habitaciones del primer piso y bajó hasta el sótano del lugar, con un movimiento de su varita el suelo se abrió y se hicieron visibles unas escaleras que parecían no tener fin, Theodore descendió con rapidez y se encontró en las catacumbas secretas del Callejón Diagón, navegó por los caminos laberínticos sin problemas y pronto llegó a su destino.

- El pequeño Theo- saludó una fuerte voz sin voltear a ver a su visitante.

Theodore respondió con una maldición para la que el hombre estaba listo, continuaron con un duelo que habían comenzado hacía años y nunca podían terminar.

- ¡Avada Kedavra!

El hombre se carcajeó cuando el rayo de luz verde se impactó contra su pecho.

- Diablos, Theo, sabes que esa maldición siempre me da cosquillas- se quejó el hombre guardando su varita.

Theodore bajó su varita pero no la guardó, recorrió con la mirada la habitación para asegurarse de que las mascotas del hombre no saldrían a atacarlo.

- Te ves mal, Theo- dijo el hombre como si realmente le importara la salud de su visitante.

- Si no fueras tan ambicioso podríamos haber llegado a un acuerdo cuando Taylor murió, aún podemos hacerlo- continuó el hombre, estaba acostumbrado al silencio de Theodore.

- La sangre sucia, deja que yo me encargue de ella- dijo el hombre con autoridad.

Theodore levantó una ceja y observó al hombre con ojos interrogativos.

- A cambio, yo te puedo dar la última botella de poción que me queda- ofreció el hombre, era Titus Thukell, un viejo amigo y colega de Taylor Nott.

- Tú la necesitas más que yo- habló finalmente Theodore.

El hombre sonrió con crueldad y se acercó con lentitud al mago.

- Pero yo ya estoy loco, no tengo nada más que perder, tu mente en cambio todavía está sana- murmuró el hombre viendo a Theodore a los ojos.

Theodore miró escépticamente al hombre, ¿sana?

- O tan sana como puede estar la mente de un hombre que nació maldito… sabes a lo que me refiero- enmendó el oscuro personaje.

Theodore sonrió con expresión irónica y asintió levemente.

- De todas formas, es inconsecuente quien de los dos se encarga de Granger, lo importante es que consiga lo que pretende, y es más fácil si la "ayudo" yo- argumentó Theodore aparentando afabilidad.

- Pero tú ni siquiera puedes tocar las cosas de Taylor, mucho menos ayudarla a descifrar los enredos que dejó- le recordó el hombre.

Theodore sonrió de lado, como si tuviera un fabuloso secreto que no estaba dispuesto a decir, un triunfo bajo la manga.

- En sus últimos años mi padre no era tan lúcido como creía- mintió Theodore sonando vago y críptico, quería hacerle dudar a su interlocutor.

El hombre arrugó sus cejas al escuchar las palabras de Theodore pero sabía lo slytherin que podía llegar a ser el hijo de Taylor.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó el hombre finalmente, se rehusaba a creer que Theodore hubiera podido romper los maleficios que su padre había dejado sobre sus cosas.

- He estado leyendo sus diarios…- mintió Theodore, ni siquiera podía tocarlos, una semana antes de ser arrestado, Taylor había puesto sus cosas y su investigación bajo protección mágica para asegurarse de que Theodore no tendría acceso a sus cosas, se había dado cuenta de que su hijo sería capaz de traicionarlo en cualquier momento.

Taylor había dedicado su vida a las Artes Oscuras, incluyendo pociones oscuras, antiguas, míticas, secretas, extrañas; al igual que Titus Thurkell, una de sus mayores obsesiones había sido la continuación del linaje, después de intentar en vano por decenas de años con distinta mujeres, Taylor se decidió a hacer algo espantoso para conseguir a su heredero, la concepción de Theodore había requerido un ritual oscuro, y la magia siempre tiene consecuencias, en especial las Artes Oscuras.

Theodore había nacido maldito, le tocó pagar por los pecados de su padre, entre sueños vivía con demonios y el horror lo habría matado cuando era niño si Taylor y Thurkell no hubiera encontrado una copia del recetario de la mítica Circe, Theodore se volvió adicto a la poción y su padre era el único proveedor, cuando reapareció Lord Voldemort comenzaron las discrepancias entre padre e hijo, para asegurarse de la lealtad de su hijo, Taylor se aseguró de que Theodore no pudiera tener acceso a la receta ni a nada que le pudiera ayudar a llegar a ella, pero no tenía pensado ser enviado a Azkaban, mucho menos morir ahí.

Había sido entonces cuando comenzaron las relaciones clandestinas de Theodore con Titus Thurkell, después de muchos duelos, negociaciones y amenazas, Thurkell le había dado la receta a Theodore, sólo para burlarse y decirle que de nada le servía porque los ingredientes principales estaban extintos, fue así que comenzó la búsqueda por la isla de Circe, cuando Theodore escuchó los rumores en Alejandría de que Hermione Granger había pedido financiación para un proyecto demente, el slytherin se puso a complotar, Thurkell había hecho lo mismo, y ahora uno de los dos tenía que ceder.

- No te creo- aseguró Thurkell viendo a Theodore con sospecha.

- Eso no importa- dijo Theodore.

- ¿Realmente quieres a la sangre sucia contaminando las cosas de tu padre?- preguntó Thurkell con disgusto.

Theodore sonrió de lado como lo hacía cada vez que alguien compartía con él un comentario racista, era una buena técnica, la había intentado con Draco Malfoy en varias ocasiones, el rubio decía algo estúpido sobre los sangre sucia y Theo se burlaba con sarcasmo, Draco pensaba que Theo se estaba riendo con él cuando en realidad se estaba riendo de él.

- ¿Prefieres que contamine tus oficinas de Alejandría? – preguntó Theodore.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella cuando ya no te sirva?- preguntó Thurkell.

Theodore hundió el cuello entre sus hombros y adoptó una pose de indiferencia, Thurkell sonrió con crueldad.

- Entonces continúa con tus planes- dijo Thurkell con un brillo de locura en los ojos.

Theodore levantó una ceja, como si necesitara permiso; al ver la expresión de su interlocutor comprendió que Thurkell tenía planes diferentes para Hermione Granger, recordó la interacción que había observado entre el Thurkell y Hermione aquella vez en que se encontraron en el Ministerio y entonces Theo supo que la castaña estaba metida en graves problemas.

------------------

------------

-------

Lamento el retraso, tenía estos dos últimos capítulos escritos desde algun tiempo pero estaba espearando a que me saliera el tercero, finalmente he decidio subir estos dos últimos, son cortos pero al menos creo que está avanzando la trama.


End file.
